<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>P4 &amp; P5 Fluff and Smut Request fics! by C_Andor_D</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074769">P4 &amp; P5 Fluff and Smut Request fics!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Andor_D/pseuds/C_Andor_D'>C_Andor_D</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Comfort, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Other, Requests, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/F/M, Valentine's Day, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Andor_D/pseuds/C_Andor_D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shot Persona 4 and Persona 5 fics based on requests made!<br/>Currently CLOSED (9/8)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren &amp; Shirogane Naoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Sae, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Rules!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Hi friends!</h2><p>
  <b>Requests are currently CLOSED 9/8</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A note on the pace of writing</b>
</p><p>I am aiming to write one to two pieces a week until they are completed, and then potentially add some options and open up requests again. I have recently undergone an incredibly busy period IRL, which has paused my writing for quality control reasons. I believe that is done, but should real life take over once more then I will need to pause again. I appreciate understanding in this regard.</p><p>Oh my, more popular than I anticipated! I suspect I will be happy to do more, but I don't want people to wait for ages so I will close it for now and get started. 
If you missed out, but are interested, have a think about what you'd like and I will post when it opens up again! </p><p>Inspired by some similar works I've read, I'm attempting to break a bit of writer's block. In an attempt to borrow inspiration and still have output while I work on my current Zelda works, I thought I'd do a request/prompt thread! Anyone who's read my work before knows my general tone- I have some romance (Too Cold to Sleep, Diary of a Detective Prince(ess)), some steamy stuff (Compromise: In the case of Sae Niijima) and some smut (TCtS Interlude- The Stolen Night, The Detective and the Counsellor) to read if you want to know what you're in for.</p><p>As mentioned, this was inspired by the similar works of LesbianDragon_LD- https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587506/chapters/51471451 and FieldsOfElysium - https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409579/chapters/72249864 . I reached out to them both for permission before using this format, and would highly recommend their ones for Fire Emblem and Persona 5 smut respectively. </p><p>The rules are such:<br/>
In the comments, any readers (inc. guests) can suggest a pairing, a theme, and if you wish a specific line of dialogue. I'll then take that and write a short, one-shot story. More detailed rules are to follow, but that's the general gist. Please make sure you've read the rules before you request. </p><p> </p>
<h4>Rules:</h4><p>    Eligible fandoms include Persona 4/Golden and Persona 5/Royal. Spin off games to a point, but the only additional game I've played is Strikers/Scramble, so I can't guarantee quality. Still, if you want to centre it on dancing for example I can do that.<br/>
There is a recommended characters list- you can request outside that but I won't guarantee anything.<br/>
The tone can be anything from just buds to fluff to smut to rivalry, but I work best with characters. So if you want something outrageously out of character, no guarantees.<br/>
Age-based smut restricted to the tone of P5 please. I can write a fic with younger-ish (E.g. Kasumi or Rise) or older (E.g. Takemi or Sayoko), but if you ask me to besmirch Nanako you're going down.<br/>
Expect a length between 1 to 3k words. The point is freeform creativity, so I'm not writing entire new fics.<br/>
Max of three characters in request.<br/>
Please choose one primary tone/theme/kink.<br/>
M4F, F4F, M4M or threesome pairings.<br/>
You can include a line you want to be said in the fic if you like. A single line, please.<br/>
If you want to, you can specify the speaker of the line.<br/>
No memes<br/>
I have a right to turn down requests I’m not comfortable with.<br/>
I will comment on the request that I’ve accepted it.<br/>
I will comment on the request again when the chapter is out.<br/>
Make the requests on the comment field of Chapter 1. That way the comment section will be at least somewhat organized.<br/>
There is no timeframe when I’m filling the request.<br/>
I will fill all accepted requests regardless of if requests are currently open or closed.<br/>
Only one request per person.<br/>
I prefer writing characters in-character, but am happy to extrapolate to a certain extent. Please don't ask me for a stripper Naoto or businessman Ryuji.<br/>
I will specify the rating at the top of each chapter, but to request, you need to be over the age of 18. By requesting, you confirm that you are over the age of 18, and are legally allowed to read sexy material.<br/>
No genderbent characters, please.<br/>
No Multi-Parts<br/>
Crossovers will be accepted in limited numbers, and only if I can think of a way to make it work.</p>
<h4>Recommended characters- </h4><p>
  <b>Please note again, you can choose from outside this list if you're really keen, but no guarantees I'll accept it.</b>
</p><p>P5:</p><p>-Ren (P5 protag name for me)</p><p>-Ryuji</p><p>-Ann</p><p>-Morgana (non-smut only)</p><p>-Yusuke</p><p>-Makoto</p><p>-Haru</p><p>-Futaba</p><p>-Sumi</p><p>-Maruki</p><p>-Sae</p><p>-Sadayo</p><p>-Tae</p><p>-Akechi</p><p>-Hifumi</p><p>-Caroline/Justine/Lavenza (gods, it's a grey area eh. Non smut only)</p><p>-Sojiro (non-smut only)</p><p>P4- </p><p>-Yu (Protag name for me)</p><p>-Yosuke</p><p>-Chie</p><p>-Yukiko</p><p>-Teddie (non-smut only)</p><p>-Kanji</p><p>-Naoto</p><p>-Marie</p><p>-Nanako (non-smut only)</p><p>-Dojima (non-smut only)</p><p>-Margaret</p><p>---------------------------------</p>
<h4>Themes-</h4><p>
  <b>These are also preferred/recommended, but again if it's not on this list I might not be able to do it.</b>
</p><p>Non smut:</p><p>1. Romance<br/>
2. Friendship<br/>
3. Rivalry<br/>
4. Fluff<br/>
5. Romance<br/>
6. Comfort<br/>
7. Slice of life (feel free to specify what specifically- I like working with themes)<br/>
8. Activity (a specific date or hangout)</p><p>Smut options: </p><p>9. Petting/handsy<br/>
10. First time<br/>
11. Oral<br/>
12. Voyeurism<br/>
13. Public sex<br/>
14. Dom/Sub (specify who fits which role)<br/>
15. Threesome (3 characters required)<br/>
16. Bondage (not my specialty, so probably limited)<br/>
17. Striptease or exhibitionism<br/>
18. Masturbation<br/>
19. Aphrodisiacs/ situational consent<br/>
20. Dirty talk<br/>
21. Strap on/pegging<br/>
22. Anal<br/>
23. Cum/squirting<br/>
24. Crossdressing<br/>
25. Angst/desperation</p><p>Example of a correct request:</p><p>Ann/Morgana, 8 (Theme park), “Are you sure I can't convince you?”</p><p>or</p><p>Margaret/Marie, 16.  “This is how we welcome guests.”</p><p>or </p><p>Haru/Takemi, 11, no quote. </p><p>So let's start it off there! I'll let people know at the top of the thread if it's currently open or closed, so please check that before putting in a request. ALSO, for the smuttier among you, please check FieldsOfElysium if you have a p5 request, as they may have already done it and I'm a less experienced smut writer. </p><p>
  <b>Please make sure you check the top to see if I am currently accepting requests before you submit one! I'd rather not develop a backlog while it's closed, just to open it again and take a bunch of new ones without anyone getting a chance.</b>
</p><p>All that said, now request away!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ren/Makoto/Haru: Senior Studies, (Yen2JM4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Spoilers for Persona 5 late game.*</p><p>*Rating for this chapter is <b>M</b></p><p>My prompt was:<br/>Ren/Mako/Haru - Threesome - "Ren, Let your senpais take care of you"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wildcard was exhausted. </p><p>It was getting harder and harder not to show it, too. Day in, day out, they were keeping their facade up in front of the duplicitous detective prince. Ever since they had taken down Madarame, the Phantom Thieves had acted as a unit. Full disclosure, full trust, open objectives. </p><p>Then Okumura had...</p><p>  <i>Never mind that.</i></p><p>He couldn't afford to mind that, really. It still... preyed on him, in the quiet moments. So, in response, he removed the quiet moments. </p><p>When he wasn't at school, he was studying at home. Building closer bonds with his friends and confidants. Training his mind, his body, his speech... or his ability, deep in the rat runs of Mementos. Anything to get that spectre from his mind. If he stopped, he might dwell on the possibility that maybe, just <i>maybe....</i></p><p>  <i>We got it wrong.</i></p><p>He grimaced and shook his head. He couldn't afford to focus on that even if he wanted to, for now they were in the middle of their greatest gambit yet. </p><p>Just three short days ago, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts had reached the top of the 'Casino of Envy'. The grand house of games conjured by Sae Niijima's psyche... It had been a hard fought battle, and even Queen had been forced to admit they would have not made it without the help of their newest 'member', Goro Akechi. </p><p>A member who, under no circumstance, could be allowed to realise what they were planning. To realise that his betrayal had been uncovered, and had been planned around. If he did... </p><p><i>Anyway,</i> Ren thought forcefully, trying not to dwell on the potential nightmare of what that would mean. <i>Queen... I wonder if she'll speak to me before we take the treasure?</i></p><p>They had spoken a day afterwards, hidden away from prying eyes. It had not been an enjoyable conversation. </p><p>  <i>"You know we need a plan more than anyone."</i></p><p>  <i>"Don't tell me what I know, <i>Joker</i>!" She had snapped back. Makoto had come around to the idea of leaving her sister's treasure untouched, but it had been hard fought. Ren had been the one to get her across the line, and it remained a sore point. </i></p><p>  <i>"I shouldn't have to. I <i>don't</i> have to," he replied, gently, taking her hand and squeezing it sympathetically. "I didn't call you Queen for nothing. If this goes wrong, I need to know someone will keep them safe."</i></p><p>  <i>She scowled at him, refusing to back down... but her expression changed as she read the thoughts in his eyes. "You don't... you don't actually think..."</i></p><p>He still wasn't as confident as they all thought. She was the only person he had told, in case his own doubts demoralised everyone. <i>Secrets on secrets on secrets... I can't keep doing this with no-one.</i></p><p>His mind felt fuzzy, overused. His body ached with every movement. He needed a break, anything. Just some time alone, or heavens forbid someone from whom he didn't need to hide-</p><p>  <b>*Kling-tink-a-ling*</b></p><p><i>What?! The store is locked, is that Boss? He never comes back this late...</i> </p><p>Morgana, who up until this point had been avoiding the storm cloud that was Ren, leapt into action, quietly sprinting across to the stairs. Just as the wiry teenager reached for his knife, he heard the cat(?)'s voice call out.</p><p>"Queen? Noir? What are you doing here?"</p><p>Ren frowned, and moved to the stairs, knife still concealed behind his arm. He didn't even consider putting it down, his weary brain connecting all surprises with enemies. Paranoia was keeping him afloat when it came to Akechi and his machinations; at this point, it was second nature.</p><p>At the foot of the stairs were indeed Makoto and Haru, both wearing their winter coats. <i>At this time of night?</i> As the two seniors began to climb the stairs, he locked eyes with Makoto. "Is everything alright? How did you get in?"</p><p>"Well good evening to you too, Ren-kun!" Haru chided gently. "Yes, it is nice to see you."</p><p>"You think you're the only one who can crack a lock?" Makoto commented as they made it to the stop, forcing Ren to move back into the room. "My dad was a cop, my sister is a lawyer, and we're all thieves. A cafe is not so secure."</p><p>He conceded the point, and relaxed slightly. "I'm sorry, it's... been a long day. Come in. I didn't expect anyone, you should have texted." </p><p>"Would you have responded?" Makoto replied softly, before crouching to scratch Morgana's chin. Ren took the opportunity to place the knife back on the table, hoping it was unnoticed. </p><p>It was not. </p><p>"Ren-kun, surely that wasn't for us? Are we that scary?" Haru's eyes moved from the blade on the table to him, pity moving behind the soft brown irises. </p><p>He had the decency to look ashamed, his hands instantly shooting back to his pockets as the girls took their seats on the couch. </p><p><i>Suddenly they feel like a jury.</i> </p><p>"No... not that," he began awkwardly. His gaze flicked briefly to Makoto, hoping for assistance. She gave him absolutely nothing. Reluctantly, he continued as Morgana slinked his way onto the couch too. "I'm sorry, Haru-senpai. I'm just... These last few weeks, it's..."</p><p>  <i>Think, Ren, come on! Anything! Anything other than telling her you think you're about to die, and your final act with the Phantom Thieves was murdering her father!</i></p><p>"Morgana?"</p><p>Makoto's voice, stern and uncompromising, cut through the tension like a hot knife through butter. "Is there any chance you could stay with Futaba tonight? Our leader needs to have some sense beaten into him, and I don't want you to end up as tired as him."</p><p>Morgana froze, confused and concerned. Still, Ren nodded, and the cat began to move to the window. </p><p>"Okay, if that's easier. Still, I'm just over there... let me know if you need anything, Joker." </p><p>He vanished into the night. Ren went to speak, but Makoto stood, raising a hand to silence him. "Futaba?" She paused, looking pointedly at the corners of the ceiling. "I am sure you are not surveilling this room in any way right now. If you are, let me know now that you have disabled it all and there will be no consequences. Do you understand me?"</p><p>They waited. Makoto standing as still as granite, Haru tapping her feet idly to some rhythm in her head, Ren baffled and terrified. </p><p>  <b>*PiPiPiPi*</b></p><p>Makoto checked her phone, and then nodded, satisfied. Replacing it in one of the two bags that the girls had brought, she sat back down on the sofa. "Would you like to tell her, or will I?"</p><p>"Tell her what?" At this stage, Ren was genuinely confused. <i>What am I meant to be telling her? I have so many secrets big and small... but is there any Makoto knows that Haru does not?</i></p><p>He wasn't given the chance, as Makoto leaned back against one of the couch arms and faced her classmate. "Fine, I will. Joke- No, <i>Ren-kun</i> has been overworking. Specifically, over-training, overexerting himself, sleeping poorly, spending every moment of his free time traveling about Tokyo or working, eating poorly... the list goes on."</p><p>"That's my business, Makoto," he defended feebly, but it had no traction. </p><p>"Mako, why are you telling me this again?" Haru's delicate brows furrowed slightly. Ren stared at her in surprise. <i>Again? Is this... rehearsed? And why is Haru involved in this? Not that I don't trust her, just...</i></p><p>If this was some sort of intervention, Haru didn't make sense. Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, all of them would be more logical picks. He just didn't know Haru as well, and though he trusted her with his life (quite literally, on a regular basis), they didn't yet have the friendship he had with the others. How could they, when he still felt so much guilt over Kunikazu's death? How dare he try to get close? </p><p>He had contented himself with simply spending time with her on the rooftop, helping her tend to the garden. He... he wanted to get to know her, absolutely. He certainly admired her. Her attitude, her kind heart, her fierce determination, her grace. She was a lovely, intelligent, beautiful young woman, and he just...</p><p>"I'm telling you again," Makoto chimed in pointedly, noticing that Ren was struggling to focus and raising her voice in response, "because now we all know everything. And yes, I mean <i>everything,</i> Ren. I told her what you asked of me."</p><p>"What?!" He cried out, his cool (if tired) demeanor breaking for a moment. "That was between you and me for a reason!"</p><p>"I thought you trusted my judgement?" She replied, eyebrow raised. "Trust me to lead you, then. I'll tell you why we're here."</p><p>His frown remained, but he nodded tersely. Satisfied, Makoto again turned to Haru. "Haru-chan, are you still alright with what we discussed? You can change your mind at any point..."</p><p>"Same to you, Mako-chan. I'm fine. It was my idea, remember?" She giggled, her laughter like a bubbling stream in it's vibrancy. </p><p>Makoto smiled softly, the harsh looks finally relaxing into her usual reserved charm. Ren couldn't help but notice that Makoto had placed her hand on Haru's shoulder in a way that looked quite... close. Still, he didn't have long to consider it, and his sleep deprived brain noted it only as 'weird'. </p><p>"Ren, you're not giving yourself any time to breathe. We can't have you going into battle reckless, not when so much is riding on this plan. I know you're worried about being unprepared," she said quickly in anticipation of his objections, "but you're even worse off if you're exhausted. Adequate rest is the number one determinant of performance, and you can't even relax enough to do that. Since you won't listen to me or anyone else telling you to take a breather, we've come to help."</p><p>Her eyes flicked to the heiress again briefly, strangely. Suspicion began to creep into Joker's head like a thief in a palace. "To help me sleep, you've turned up in the middle of the night for a meeting?" </p><p>"Not quite!" Haru piped up cheerfully. Ren, again, couldn't help but notice that Makoto's cheeks were a little flushed, as if she was embarrassed about something. Deep in his mind, pieces started to form a very surprising picture. "Although I suppose it is some sort of meeting. Ren-kun, do you like me?"</p><p><i>Like you???</i> The question seemingly came out of nowhere, and more pieces were placed on the mental table. "Yes, of course. You're... you're my teammate, and a friend..."</p><p>"Well then, as a friend, do you think Mako-chan is pretty?"</p><p>The sweet, chirpy tones were nearly enough to balance out the message. Nearly. Ren struggled not to choke on his own saliva while Makoto stared fiercely at her own shoes. </p><p><i>Trust me to lead you,</i> she had said. He did. There was no one better suited to lead the Phantom Thieves. Without his wildcard abilities, he suspected he would have abdicated that throne to her already. She was sharp as a razor, the strongest member of the team, a master strategist... but that wasn't what had been asked. This strong, clever strategist had set up a plan and asked him to trust her. </p><p>"I think Makoto is beautiful," he answered in perfect honesty.</p><p>Makoto's face could have cooked food, it was burning so red. Her mouth fell open at his words, but was rapidly closed into a demure smile. "T...Thank you..."</p><p>Without missing a single beat, Haru went on. "As pretty as me?" She gave a little twirl as if to emphasise the point. </p><p><i>A trap?</i> He wondered, before quickly realising his folly. If it was a trap, he was caught many moves ago. </p><p>"I think you're both very pretty, truthfully." </p><p>"Heehee! Here I thought I was done with politicians." She replied in jesting tones. "Well done, I think we're both happy with that! Since our little Mako-chan has lost her voice, let me explain the plan.</p><p>"We know how hard you've been working. Everyone knows, in some way. Still, with Mako-chan and my families, as well as being in our final year of school and preparing for university exams... we've seen what you might call 'burnout'. We also," she paused briefly, and then took Makoto's hand. </p><p>Reaching across with her other, she placed a finger delicately on Makoto's chin, tilting it up properly to face Ren. The student council president was still burning up, and her red eyes seemed to be looking anywhere but Joker. </p><p>"We also," Haru repeated, "know some solutions that might help. So we're going to help you relax."</p><p>Ren wasn't sure what was happening. It seemed a lot like something that Ryuji might tell him about from a manga or show... in other words, very unrealistic. <i>It cannot possibly be that... Whatever it is, surely it's not-</i></p><p>Makoto's eyes snapped open in alarm, and then gently closed, as Haru's soft lips met hers. Ren's stared agape as they kissed, delicate touches of the lips turning to a more passionate exchange. </p><p>When they broke apart again, both girls were sparkling with emotion- delight and fear, respectively. Ren took some solace in the fact that, despite any supposed plan, Makoto seemed as shocked as he. Still, as Haru turned once more to him, Ren saw Makoto watching them both and nodding to herself. </p><p>"Ren-kun?" Haru asked, still approaching. Her eyes were big, her breathing a little heavier, her lips shining- <i>with Makoto's saliva?</i> "I would like to kiss you, too. Do you mind?"</p><p>Screaming internally in confusion, he could only manage a dumb nod. And then...</p><p>The velvet caress of her lips on his, cool and sweet. His eyes instinctively closed, her auburn curls brushing against his cheeks as he surrendered to her. In his mind, white noise reigned. He had no idea what was happening, or why. All he knew was his two upperclass companions seemed to be offering something he had never imagined from either. </p><p>Well, that wasn't strictly true. He had <i>imagined</i> something similar. After all, he thought them both beautiful, strong, kind women... His thoughts were stilled by a playful flick of Haru's tongue, surprisingly forceful as it parted his lips. In surprise, he opened his mouth before simply relaxing, letting Haru claim him. </p><p>When she finally stepped back, he found himself breathless. His eyes opened to see hers playfully examining him, waiting for his reaction. Her face was a little flushed, the rosy glow of her cheeks only adding to her beauty. </p><p>"You need a reason to relax," He heard Makoto begin, but she remained hidden behind the Haru's curls for now. He could feel the heiress' breath on his face as she approached again, placing kisses lightly on his mouth, his cheeks, his neck... </p><p>"Haru-chan thinks... <i>We</i> think this might help. At worst, it might entice you to listen to us, and be a bit more prepared so you can come back to.... this."</p><p>As Haru explored his collarbone, his eyes drifted open, then blinked rapidly. <i>Makoto..??</i></p><p>Makoto had shed her coat and now stood dressed in... he wasn't sure what that was called, actually. Some sort of lingerie bodysuit, all black lace and silk, that left <i>very</i> little to the imagination. Especially on Makoto's body, toned and muscular. The coat had clearly been too warm for her, and a very light sheen of sweat made the naked parts of her skin glisten... her back and sides, her shoulders, her... well, between her... </p><p>At his stunned expression, she offered another shy smile and placed her thumbs in the waistband of her pants. As they fell down, it exposed her thigh high stockings, and the <i>incredibly</i> scant lower portion of the bodysuit. The muscles of her legs undulated as she shifted slightly, the skintight stockings hardly more useful than paint. </p><p>"Makoto... you look stunning..." He breathed, earning a gentle nip from Haru. Pausing her assault, the heiress stepped away from Ren, lips red from overuse. Giggling again, she turned to Makoto again and beamed. </p><p>"Mako-chan, it looks even better that your photo!" </p><p>
  <i>They sent photos to each other like this???</i>
</p><p>"Come on, now. Would you like to try?"</p><p>With that, Haru slipped a hand around Makoto's (<i>naked!</i>) back and guided the president to Ren. "Forgive me, I'll be with you each in a moment! Perhaps we should move across to the bed?"</p><p>
  <i>Wha... um...</i>
</p><p>"Yes, senpai..." he muttered, caught in the headlights that were Makoto's eyes. It was so intense he almost mistook it for a glare, if not for the self-conscious fear he could see. Still, he let her push him back onto the bed. </p><p>"Exactly, Ren." The president murmured, biting her lip constantly in anxious want. It looked very sexy to Ren, even if he could hear her voice wavering. "Let your senpais take care of you."</p><p>He let her remove his shirt, and then marveled as the fearsome Queen climbed onto the bed beside him, her fingers kneading his chest. "Your pectorals feel too tight... have you been stretching before bed like I suggested?"</p><p>"Um... sometimes," he lied. Her fingers dug in, slowly releasing the sore muscles of his chest. The emotional rollercoaster lurched particularly hard as he tried to reconcile this quite friendly, if intimate, massage with what he could see. Queen, the fearsome apocalypse raider of the Phantoms dressed like a supermodel, her barely clad body atop his, her hair falling across her face as she focused on her task. <i>I can still see her burning cheeks through her bangs.</i> </p><p>"Mako! What are you doing?" Haru cut in after a few moments. Ren turned to see that she, too, had disrobed. Unlike Makoto's sleek, black bodysuit, Haru wore white. While she wouldn't look out of place at all in incredibly fancy underwear, she seemed mostly dressed for comfort. Yes, her white bra and panties had some elegant lace on them, but for the most part they seemed designed to simply contain and protect Haru. </p><p>Perhaps for the best, since Haru's body was far less the sleek martial artist like Makoto, and needed more... containment. She was clearly in good shape, but gave the <i>impression</i> of softness. From her generous bust and curves to her pale stomach, Ren wanted to touch every part of her. </p><p>He got his wish almost immediately as she stepped closer, offering herself to his hands. Other than that underwear, she had completely stripped, a pale and loving angel to Makoto's dark, tense warrior queen. Haru took his hand with one of hers and placed it on her thigh, guiding him up and down the outer curve. </p><p>"Living with Mona-chan every night, and working all the day... no wonder you're tense, Ren-kun." Her voice was so gentle, so caring. She twisted slightly, offering her ass up to his roaming hands. </p><p>Her eyelids fluttered as he took her up on the offer, and she exhaled heavily. Clearly more comfortable with Ren touching her, her attention turned to her companion seductress. "Mako, would you like to do more?"</p><p>"..." Makoto's response was so quiet as to be inaudible, but her hands were hungrily kneading Ren's chest still. Words were less necessary than usual. </p><p>"Okay, sweetheart. You know what to say if it's too much. Shuffle over please, and I can help." </p><p>Brushing over the fact that they had determined a safeword, Ren marveled as Makoto met his eyes, her embarrassment slowly falling to more honest lust. She shuffled across, straddling his right leg and settling next to the window. Haru grinned and climbed on top of his left leg, the two girls wrapping up his own with theirs. </p><p>"Uh, Haru-senpai? Is this... are you both okay with this?" He couldn't help but ask. This was a fantasy- not just a thing he wanted, but a genuine thing that did not factor into his perception of "reality." If he didn't know better, he would have suspected this was his own palace, his own distortions. The 'cafe attic of lust'. </p><p>"Ren-kun, I'm very happy. Thank you for asking, but you needn't worry about me. You've done so much for us, and I want to do something for you. What do you think, Mako-chan?" </p><p>Makoto opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out. Both girls were straddling one of his legs, but Makoto's hands were certainly less sensual and more practical. <i>If this isn't what she wants, we need to stop...</i></p><p>Still, just as he began to think perhaps she was changing her mind, she dove forward and kissed him. Unlike Haru's kisses, which were like a garden of temptations, Makoto kissed like a storm upon a desert. Her mouth pressed to his hard, inexpertly, but hungrily. When she finally pulled away, she pressed herself up using his chest until their faces were a hand apart. </p><p>"I want to do everything for you." She breathed, and shifted her weight. Against his thigh, he could suddenly feed a burning heat. Haru smirked, an unfamiliar expression on her sweet face, and then guided Makoto's mouth back to Ren's. </p><p>As hurricane Makoto ravaged him again, he could feel Haru's hand snaking across his stomach, his hip, his leg... and then his groin. His trackpants weren't enough to stop the very obvious sensation as Haru began to fondle him. He hissed into Makoto's mouth, making her pull back. </p><p>"Did I hurt you?!" She exclaimed fearfully, but he simply shook his head and nodded towards Haru. The president realised what was going on, and her mouth dropped open. "Haru!"</p><p>"Mako-chan, everything is fine. I'm just helping him relax... or are you jealous?" She smiled sweetly at Makoto, leaning in towards her for a kiss. At the last second, her hand shot out, and Makoto was suddenly wrapping her hand around Joker's erection. </p><p>"Now you see why we need to help him. He's so tense! Aren't you, Ren-kun? Do you want your senpais to take care of you like <i>this</i>?"</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>"Maybe we should take care of each other, then?" Her voice could have replaced all the sugar in the café. "What if we let Mako-chan get acquainted with our friend down <i>here</i>," she said as she squeezed Makoto's hand tighter around his cock, "and you can give me some help with these?"</p><p>Her free hand reached up to her chest, and with a long practiced skill she released the catch on her bra. </p><p>Moments later, he could feel Makoto's hand exploring inside his pants, wrapped around his length while Haru gently nursed him. He had never touched a woman's breast before, and now he was sucking upon Haru's firm, light brown nipples while Makoto rubbed his cock. In between gentle cooing and stroking his hair, Haru defused the tension, commenting on the room like they weren't in the throes of passion. Right now, she was suggesting that maybe next time they should go to her place. She had a king size bed, compared to Joker's creaky single futon. Makoto seemed as disbelieving as Ren at Haru's seemingly absent comments. Still, Haru silenced Makoto's criticism easily by guiding the president's mouth to her other breast. Together, Joker and Queen sucked at Noir's nipples, even as he continued to be fondled. </p><p>When that got too much, they shifted. Makoto was clearly struggling with her lust, and since Haru was taking the lead anyway she had decided that it was important they give her some relief. </p><p>"After all, if Mako-chan is going to be under the same sort of stress as you, she needs to learn to relax too. How often do you masturbate, Mako?" </p><p>"You can't ask that!" She exclaimed, before sullenly responding, "Once or twice a month?"</p><p>"A month! Oh, no wonder!" Haru slinked up the bed to Makoto, one questing hand pulling the president's fine lingerie aside from her breasts, the other planted firmly by Makoto's head as a reminder of the power dynamic. "You should really take better care of yourself too! I treat myself a few times a week, with toys if I have the time."</p><p>"T-Toys?" </p><p>"You don't have any toys?!" Haru seemed genuinely shocked. Ren could only watch from beside Makoto as Haru grilled the brunette. "So... have you ever... I mean surely you've experimented with putting things inside?"</p><p>Makoto clearly couldn't believe how forward her friend was being, but this close she was struggling to control the tone. Even less so as Haru firmly planted one hand on the other girl's crotch and started massaging. Between whimpers, Makoto responded that she hadn't. </p><p>Haru frowned for a moment, and then brightened right up. "My, I'm sorry! I didn't realise. In that case, it may be best to change our plan. How does this sound, Ren?" She addressed him directly now, as Makoto seemed to be somewhere else at that point. Whatever Haru was doing, the president's eyes were closed and she was squirming delightfully. </p><p>"I don't think it's the right time for Mako-chan to do... some of the things she wanted to do tonight." This earned a wordless objection from the girl in question, which was swiftly rebutted by some more attention from Haru.</p><p>"And we still need you to sleep tonight, so we shouldn't stay too long. Would you like to help me <i>relax</i>" (she said with a giggle) our friend here, and then I can take care of you?"</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Makoto let out an earthy groan, her strength proving a challenge for Ren as she twisted in pleasure. </p><p>Haru's plan agreed upon, Ren now sat on the bed against the wall with his arms wrapped around Makoto. One hand cupped her breast, smaller than Haru's but clearly as sensitive from her moans. The other was pressed against her stomach, her tight abs tensing and releasing under the silk every time she remembered to breathe. Her mouth, when she could spare the breath, pressed against his own. </p><p>The reason that she was struggling so much was Miss Okumura, who had busied herself between Makoto's legs. As Ren held the brunette tight against his body, Haru lay upon the bed, one hand on each of Makoto's thighs to keep them spread. She had already pulled the crotch of Makoto's bodysuit aside, and was hungrily devouring the other girls' pussy. </p><p>Haru kept giggling in delight as her tongue stroked up the length of Makoto's slit, caressing her like a lover before focusing once more on her clit. Ren wasn't sure if this was Haru's first time doing it, but she was getting results. He pulled the president harder against him as she bucked once more, her hot skin pushing against his almost painfully hard erection as she doubled over in pleasure. He wished he could take notes. Never had he seen Makoto so out of control, so desperate. Every flick of Haru's tongue brought wanton moans from deep within Makoto's being. Her kisses had even changed, from dominant enthusiasm to a careless lust. </p><p>"Mm, you taste so delicious Mako! I just want to eat you up!" The heiress laughed before diving down to tongue out Makoto again. "Or out, I suppose," came the muffled addendum. </p><p>"Yes, yess..... no, Haru, Haru please nostop, you... ah, you have to to stopthisnow, please, ah, ah, hah, if you don't stop thisI'mgonna, ah..."</p><p>"You know the word," Ren purred into her ear, eliciting yet more movement. He himself did not know said word, but it seemed to satisfy Queen's anxiety each time so he kept using it. And anyway, he certainly didn't want it to stop. "I think you're just saying that... do you want to come, senpai?"</p><p>On hearing that word, Makoto groaned low. "Oh, no Ren, don't say that.... oh Haru it's too much, it'stoomuchplease..."</p><p>"I want it," Haru simply replied, and then began her final assault on the sensitive bundle of nerves that could break Queen's defences. </p><p>"Come on, Queen," Ren added. </p><p>Makoto's groans turned breathier, rougher, and then higher as she bucked in Joker's arms. His fingers pinched her nipple, and his other hand moved lower to holds her hips still. </p><p>"Ah, no no I'm, I'm going to, ugh, oh oh oh FUUUUUUCKKKKKKK!" </p><p>She cried out a guttural curse as orgasm overwhelmed her, Ren barely managing to stop her from braining him as her head cast back. Haru was less lucky, or perhaps more. Makoto grabbed the other girl by the hair, her thighs clamping down hard on Haru's head as Makoto ground her pussy on the heiress' lips. She screamed, bucked, writhed... and eventually was still. </p><p>As Queen let out a long sigh of relief, her whole body relaxed. Haru rose, tongue flicking idly at the evidence of Makoto's lust that painted her mouth and chin. </p><p>"Mako-chan! You were perfect, you did so well! How do you feel? Are you better? I certainly feel a lot better..."</p><p>Makoto nodded wearily, still coming down from the peak. Her hand had remained at the level of her crotch, even once Haru's head had moved, and she was now idly stroking up and down her pussy with a beatific expression on her face. </p><p>"There's only one problem now Ren. I'm very worked up..."</p><p>Haru reclined on the corner of the bed, and parted her legs. Ren could see a darker patch of fabric right at the join of Haru's legs. <i>Those panties are completely ruined!</i> As Makoto rolled off Ren's torso to the bed, he rose and stood in front of the heiress. Through his pants, his cock was very visible. </p><p>"That looks delicious too... but I think I'll skip the entree today. Perhaps I'm ready for the main course?" A hand snapped down to her crotch, pressing against the panties and stroking. He watched with fervent interest as she gently curled a finger around the panties and exposed her pussy to him. Fine auburn hair curled across her pubic mound, and her pussy itself glistened with want as she spread her lips.</p><p>The small futon wasn't big enough for him really, let alone the three of them. Still, Makoto wasn't going anywhere, so Ren shifted to make room. Any exposed awkwardness he felt disappeared the moment Haru lay down, the beautiful girl draping herself over Makoto's sweaty form and spreading her thighs wide. Her perfect, creamy skin looked so inviting as she stared at him from beneath heavy lashes. </p><p>"Come on in, Ren-kun..." She murmured, each syllable dripping with intent. Her right hand reached beside her to grasp Makoto by her inner thigh, making the president gasp again. Her other hand slid across her stomach to her own pubic mound, and pressed into her heat. She took a hissing breath in, and then smiled at Ren once more.. "The water's warm."</p><p><i>I've died and gone to heaven.</i> </p><p>Cautiously, he climbed between Haru's legs, hoping that the bed would hold the three of them. She barely moved, simply waiting for him with one hand delicately curled inside herself. </p><p>"Start off gently, please," she said, quiet but confident. His eyes closed as he felt her fingertips brush against his cock, guiding it to her entrance. The heat from her was radiant, but nothing compared to when he actually made contact.</p><p>"Wait..." Her word caught him off guard, stopping him abruptly, despite his impulses screaming in rebellion. Haru turned her head sweetly to Makoto, who by now was simply relaxing into Haru's leg massage. </p><p>"Mako-chan... watch."</p><p>The brunette obeyed, weary eyes opening in shock as she realised what was happening. "Haru... Ren..."</p><p>"Shhh, dear. Just enjoy the show." She smiled sweetly and returned to Ren. "When you're ready."</p><p>He pressed forward, slowly but deliberately, feeling her part around him. She exhaled, a sweet little sigh as he entered her. Makoto watched in awe, biting her lip again, breath bated. </p><p>"Oh... oh Ren, that's..." Haru whimpered softly, breathing shallow as she was filled up. "That's exactly what I want... oh my god, Mako. He feels... so good..." Her words dissolved into a soft mewling as she began to move her hips. Getting the memo, Ren began to move as well, trying to match her movements. After a few moments, they found their synchronicity, her hand reaching around to grab his shoulder, his ass, to hold fast to him. </p><p>To their side, Makoto watched in awe. He could see her in his peripheral vision, staring at his cock pistoning in and out of Haru with a dark fascination. She was shifting awkwardly, her thighs rubbing against each other, a spare hand reaching up to massage her breast. </p><p><i>She's so hot inside!</i> He could feel it all along his length, her slick body and it's firm grip. When he pressed to far forward, soft curls tickled his own crotch, but he could feel the head of his cock pressing against her depths. The way her legs were meant that whenever he pushed all the way in, he was pressed against her gorgeous ass too, leading to him pushing deep within nearly every time.</p><p>"Enjoying the view?" Run grunted, his own awkwardness dropping off as he lost himself in Haru. Makoto nodded silently, offering only small grunts as she masturbated to them. Feeling a little more confident, Ren leaned over and kissed her, taking her breath. She moaned into his mouth, her tongue lashing at his teeth hungrily. </p><p>"That's so sexy..." Ren heard Haru mutter lustily, and pushed a little harder into her, earning a yelp of surprised pleasure. </p><p>"I want that... I want what you're doing to her," Makoto whispered to him. "I want to feel you inside me." Her own sex gleamed, her want and Haru's saliva painting her entire crotch. She had a delicate, dark landing strip that only drew attention to how aroused she was.</p><p>"Not tonight, Mako. One step at a time..." 

The president groaned resentfully, but Haru reached up and took her hand. "Tonight, share this with me."</p><p>With that, she brought Makoto's hand down her body, across her breasts, down her side, to where she and Ren were joined. Ren felt Makoto's fingers part slightly, her fingertips teasing the sides of his cock as he took Haru. She collapsed next to the heiress, caressing both of them as they made love, her other hand snapping down to finger her own pussy. </p><p>It looked so incredible, and Ren was inexperienced... this was too much. His own grunts increased, and he thrust into Haru desperately, pushing towards the edge. </p><p>"Are... you... close, sweetie?" </p><p>He nodded emphatically. Next to them, Makoto let out a shaking breath and fucked herself harder. </p><p>"Good... finish on my body... uh.... Ren-kun. Paint me..." Her words disappeared into the air as she relaxed, determined to take the most from these last few moments. He began to push harder, adjusting his position, pressing himself into her through Queen's fingers. It felt like he was sliding inside them both. </p><p><i>It's too much... shit... oh, OH!</i> With a few more grunts, Ren pulled his cock out of Noir, so close to the edge. Before he could reach down to relieve himself, Makoto's hand began to pump him, both of them drenched from Haru's excitement. It only took a few jerks to send his come flying in strings across Haru's belly, her thighs, her pussy. </p><p>He fell back onto his knees, his cock still erect between Queen's fingers. Come leaked out of him in slow drops, which she would quickly rub between her thumb and forefinger, enjoying the texture. Her own hands were going mad between her legs, her abs hard as stone as she fucked herself silly. Haru, seemingly impatient, winked at Ren before leaning over and biting Makoto's nipple. The president yelped, her eyes going wide with surprise as first the pain then second orgasm overtook her. She swore in rapid exhales until finally, she too fell still. </p><p>Ren stared at the pair, both drenched in sweat and sexual fluids. Haru was idly playing with the come on her stomach while suckling Makoto, who was herself simply lying back and panting. </p><p>"Um... Haru, you didn't get to..." He began awkwardly, before she waved a hand at him. </p><p>"Nonsense! I certainly had fun too!" She held his gaze under her lashes, her head resting on Makoto's exposed breasts. "How do you feel?"</p><p><i>What a question to ask!</i> </p><p>"Incredible... Amazed... Exhausted," he admitted, and she perked up. </p><p>"Wonderful! I told you it would work, Mako-chan!"</p><p>"Mmmhmmm," the muscular girl grunted in agreement. She was already half asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, first up- they won't all be 6000 words long. This was only meant to be 3000, and it was going to be one of the longer ones. Still, it just... went that way.<br/>Also, the irony of this chapter's conceit being "Get enough rest" when I'm posting this at 5 am is not lost on me. </p><p>I'm not sure what the schedule of these will be, but certainly these longer ones will take me some time.<br/>ANYWAY! Hope you enjoyed, Yen2JM4!<br/>Thanks everyone else for reading, and please comment if there was anything you particularly liked! I'm looking for feedback on any and all of these chapters. :) </p><p>Take care, all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ren/Kasumi/Akechi: A Weekend in the Country, (Felltrickster)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Spoilers for end of P5 Royal. </p>
<p>Rating for this chapter is <b>T</b></p>
<p>My prompt was: <br/>Ren/Kasumi/Akechi, Slice of life in Ren's home town, Ren- "So what do you think of Inaba?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll try avoid doing pre-notes, but quickly on the setting. I am usually reluctant to do AU stuff, but given the grouping of characters, the fact that they're out of Tokyo and the nature of Akechi's character, I am going to step away from canon slightly. While I won't focus on it, this narrative is set <i>post</i> Royal content, and in this version, Akechi is alive. </p>
<p>Also, while I do enjoy the headcanon, in this fic Ren's hometown is Inaba, so this is P5 characters in a P4-centric world. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akechi was making this whole 'friendship' business really hard. </p>
<p>Ren was trying to bring him out of his shell, offer him a sense of friendship. Maybe even (somewhat optimistically) a sense of family after the collapse of everything he had been working towards. No one seemed to know how he had survived Maruki's collapsing reality- even Akechi himself, a galling fact as it reminded him of how he arrived in that same reality. Still, once that rage had died down he was listless. Just a bitter young man, lost in a sea of strangers and critics. </p>
<p>So Ren had reached out. A text here and there, an online call, even the occasional coffee when Ren was able to make it up to Tokyo. That sort of thing. He was never <i>pleasant</i>. But there was some comfort there, hints in his behaviour that told Joker he appreciated it. For now, that had been enough. </p>
<p>Every so often Sumire came along too. She always helped defuse the tension a little- perhaps due to their shared experiences in Maruki's laboratory. He was never quite so sharp to her, and seemed almost approving of her burgeoning relationship with Ren. </p>
<p>So, when one of Sumi's competitions was nearby to Ren, she had suggested the three of them meet up. Akechi had been easy enough to convince; despite his bad attitude, he had time to kill and rarely turned Sumi down. The two of them had arrived on the early train, rolling into the foggy little town that Ren once again called home. </p>
<p>They had already done one of the three tourist activities in Inaba (Junes, Shopping district, river fishing spot), since Sumi had devoured her days worth of snacks on the train. Since Ren knew that she would want nutritional information that a street grocer wouldn't provide, Junes had been required. </p>
<p>They were now walking through the shopping district, which remained surprisingly vibrant. The Junes had threatened it's existence when it first opened, but the town had worked hard to make their shopping district more of a cultural centre, focusing on local artisans and produce. It had done the trick. </p>
<p>"So what do you think of Inaba?" Ren asked idly as they passed by the new Konishi Brewery. </p>
<p>"It's such a charming place, Ren-senpai!" Sumi bubbled happily, her deep red eyes sparkling as she looked about the street. The intricate cloth lanterns outside the fabric/alterations shop seemed of particular interest.</p>
<p>"How do you live here?" Akechi's question was delivered in that same irritated, barbed tone that so many of his comments had. "Calling it a backwater was generous..."</p>
<p>Ren shrugged. "It has it's charms."</p>
<p>As they approached the shrine, Sumi gave a small squeal of excitement. "Oh look at this shrine! It's so pretty! It reminds me of New Year's Day, senpai!"</p>
<p><i>New Year's... we didn't realise what was happening yet. Lost in that fantasy world... yet I had a happy day.</i> Ren smiled at his diminutive partner. "That would be nice. What do you think, Goro?"</p>
<p>The young detective scowled. His manners were still impeccable around strangers, but when it was just Ren and Sumi, he rarely hid his true feelings. "I should think you would be quite done with gods, Joker. Do what you want. I'll simply wait here, searching for a reason not to get back on the train."</p>
<p>Shrugging again, Ren took Sumi's hand and led her into the shrine. It was always beautiful in here, but since the morning mist had cleared up, it was particularly wonderful. It seemed some sort of natural anomaly, but within the fence-line flowers always bloomed and the weather was always pleasant. Together they made a small offering, watched by a family of foxes underneath the shrine. <i>Those animals are omnipresent here. Perhaps that's a blessing?</i></p>
<p>By the time they had drawn fortunes and made their way back, they found Akechi snared in conversation. A young man was quizzing the detective... Ren wondered idly if his friend's frustration was as visible to anyone else. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I've stopped doing television shows now. It can be quite exhausting, you know."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I remember you saying that," the young man replied. "You said you were quitting because of somethin' to do with the Phantom Thieves, right?"</p>
<p>Goro grimaced. "That is indeed the case. As it stands, I'm currently holidaying."</p>
<p>"And you came to Inaba?"</p>
<p>"Visiting a friend." </p>
<p>"Everything okay, Akechi-san?" Ren called out as they approached. Akechi turned, a brief flash of relief in his eyes. </p>
<p>"Oh, here he is now! Please excuse me." </p>
<p>"Oh, Amamiya-kun. You want to be careful around <i>that</i> one," the man commented as Akechi rejoined his friends. "He's trouble. Unless, are you investigating him?"</p>
<p>"Good day, Konishi-san." Ren replied with a charming grin. "Enjoy your afternoon."</p>
<p>The young man turned back up the way they had came, grumbling as he walked away. Akechi fell in step with the other two, making only a small noise of disgust. </p>
<p>"Small town, small people. Is this what we came here to see?"</p>
<p>"Patience, Goro-san," Ren gestured to their right at a small shop. "<i>This</i> is why I brought you both here. I know you like trying out popular local dishes, Akechi, and Sumire... well, let me just say they serve a meal even <i>you</i> can't finish."</p>
<p>Her eyes grew as wide as saucers. </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Two mega beef bowls, one ramen." A young waitress placed the three meals on the table. The detective raised his eyebrow in surprise at the enormity of what was placed in front of him. Sumire's stomach rumbled.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Aika-san." Ren looked at his two companions. "Well, what do you think?"</p>
<p>Sumire was beaming. "It looks soooooo good! I suppose I can have something like this every so often, can't I Ren-senpai?"</p>
<p>Akechi prodded at the cauldron of steaming meat in front of him with apprehension. "Yoshizawa, it horrifies me that you're hungry after that entire bento on the train. If I had known that I would have to attempt this," he said to Ren, gesturing loosely, "then we could have avoided Junes and it's filthy bear mascot altogether. We'll never need to eat again."</p>
<p>"Well, keep in mind it's free if you get through it all." Ren said cheerfully. "I have the utmost faith in both of you."</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Two hours later, they were sitting by the Samegawa riverbank. Sumi sat on the embankment reading a book she had bought in town, while the two boys tried their luck at fishing. </p>
<p>Their conversation consisted of small exchanges and long pauses. </p>
<p>"It's abhorrent that she was able to eat all that."</p>
<p>"It's not a competition, Goro-san."</p>
<p>"Evidence suggests otherwise, Joker. They rang a bell and gave you 3000 yen."</p>
<p>"It's the deal."</p>
<p>"It's disgusting."</p>
<p>They each stared into the river, watching the sunlight play on the water's surface. Ren fancied he could see the shadow of fish beneath the surface, notably absent from the vicinity of his lure. The quiet was certainly something to enjoy, being so absent from Tokyo as it was. Sure, the birds, the river, even the occasional scooter or cyclist went past. For the most part though, only natural noises. He wondered quietly if the others were enjoying it. </p>
<p>"So are we staying with your family tonight, Ren?" Sumire sang out from the bank. </p>
<p>"The Amagi Inn. It's not far up the road from here."</p>
<p>Goro gave a start. "I seem to recall there was a murder there, no? An abduction too, if I'm not mistaken, both roughly eight years ago?"</p>
<p>"A m-murder?"</p>
<p>Ren turned a comforting smile to his girlfriend. "There's nothing to worry about, Sumi-chan. There was a bit of drama here a while ago, but it was all solved. The town was going through a bit of a dark time, I think. I was pretty young when it happened." </p>
<p>Her eyes were still wide, but the corners of her mouth turned up at being called Sumi-chan. She mouthed a silent "thanks" at him, and then continued aloud, "Okay. Well, if you say it's a nice place then I look forward to it."</p>
<p>"You'll love it," he replied, "it's even got natural hot springs for you. Fix all those aches and pains before your comp." </p>
<p>She preened at him before turning back to her book. Ren shot a sidelong glance at Akechi. </p>
<p>"That was a while ago. I'm surprised you know about it."</p>
<p>He could feel the other boy rolling his eyes. "Of course you are. Unlike you, I do my research. That case bore a number of striking similarities to that of the Phantom Thieves, which you would know if you thought for more than seconds at a time."</p>
<p>Akechi paused there, letting the sound of the river fill the silence. Ren waited patiently, watching his line pessimistically. He was well versed in this particular dance. Akechi knew his own intelligence, knew that Ren was interested in what he had to say, but liked to draw it out. To have the knowledge, and for someone else to need it. </p>
<p>Ren also knew Akechi was bursting to tell him more. It was in his tone of voice- that hint of theatricality, the beginning of a monologue. They shared that. But despite Akechi's patience, Joker was unwilling to fan his ego. He would talk, or he would not. </p>
<p>As usual, it was the former. "Pathetic," muttered Goro briefly before continuing on. "At the time, there were rumours of people disappearing, and then reappearing dead. Strange weather events, behavioural changes. A lot of abduction victims were young, teenagers or even children.</p>
<p>"In fact, the case was even investigated by a 'Detective Prince', if the local police are to be trusted," he said in a tone that heavily implied they were not. "I didn't even know that person, and yet I still managed to fall under <i>their</i> shadow." </p>
<p>The bitter tone reminded Ren of how much Akechi resented his past. He had been hauling around his particular issues for a long time, and Ren was under no illusion that he could fix that. Instead, he opted to change the tone. </p>
<p>"The prettiest flowers grow in the shade, Goro-san."</p>
<p>Sumi didn't quite manage to hold back her giggle, but she managed to respectfully stifle it. Akechi scowled openly at Ren, but he fancied he could see the edges of a smile on the detective's face... perhaps a reddening of the cheeks. </p>
<p>"Why I agreed to spend time in this nowhere town with such imbeciles, I'll-" </p>
<p>His line jumped. Both Ren and Akechi jumped in surprise, the latter lunging for it as it shook from it's place between some rocks. His grip was lightning fast, catching the rod with ease... but his feet were less sure. Ren watched helplessly as Goro's eyes widened in alarm, his right foot slipping on the algae-covered stone. First, his expensive black loafers hit the water, but a portent of what to come. Destabilised, he managed to stay upright for long enough to meet Ren's eyes before the rod in his hand yanked away again, pulling him forward into the water. </p>
<p>The rod splashed away, carried off by some fish with new, upsetting problems. In the meantime, Ren (and Sumire, who leapt up to assist) sped across to Akechi's side. </p>
<p>The detective groaned, bringing himself to his hands and knees and spitting out water before rolling to sit in the stream. Maroon eyes glared out balefully through sodden brown locks of hair. The poor boy was thorougly soaked through.</p>
<p>"I... hate... this place." He growled the words through clenched teeth at them both. </p>
<p>Poor Sumire stared back at him, simultaneously wanting to help and scared to go closer. </p>
<p>Ren, ever confident in himself, offered a hand casually and simply remarked, "If it's any consolation... you looked ridiculous."</p>
<p>The two boys stared each other down, Ren's assistance offered, Goro's fury palpable...</p>
<p>...and then, as one, they began to laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A really interesting one to write. I quite liked the vignette approach with this. I've written a lot of mundane situations in my stories but never a specific, slice of life style narrative, so that was a bit of a challenge. Still, the three main pictures in my head were Akechi getting berated in the street and trying to hold back his anger, Kasumi staring wide eyed at the beef bowl and Ren picking Akechi out of the river. I reckon it's pretty obvious where those fit in. </p>
<p>Thanks very much for the prompt, Felltrickster! I hope you enjoy it! </p>
<p>Thanks to everyone else for reading also, and as previously comment if there's any feedback you have! This is all a creative learning process, of course. </p>
<p>Take care!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Naoto/Ren: One night in Shinjuku, (JamesSavant)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>No major spoilers for either P4 or P5.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>  <b>The rating for this chapter is T</b></p><p> </p><p>My prompt was:<br/>Ren/Naoto, Comfort or Crossdressing (spoilers I did bit of each)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She just needed to find some way, <i>any</i> way, to relax. To take some time away from the station, and from those low-brow fools she was stuck with.</p><p>Naoto Shirogane had been in Tokyo for weeks now, almost entirely by accident. Having been brought in to consult on a case in Wako, she had inevitably found herself drawn into various versions of this "Phantom Thieves" business. Nothing so interesting as the main case of course, which she had been either following in her spare time or completely ignoring, as per her whims. </p><p>No, instead she had been dealing with traffic incidents, domestic violence, runaway youths and anything else that people were now crediting as "a change of heart." It was, in a word, exhausting. Yet even that was not so fatiguing as her current co-workers, a group singularly possessed of an ability to take the first possible explanation and accept no counter-argument. She had met 7 year olds who were better detectives. She had met dogs that were better officers, too. </p><p>Still, she had made a promise to her friends back home that she would try and make more friends, to be comfortable in herself... and try she had. </p><p><i>For all the good it did.</i> They had invited her out for drinks after work, and in the spirit of camaraderie she had accepted. It had, of course, been a mistake. Of course the boars she currently worked with had decided on Kabukicho in Shinjuku for their casual after dinner drinks. Their collective sense of dignity had brought them to an acceptable bar first, but a drink or two later and they were crowing loudly for a hostess bar. </p><p>It felt filthy, and despite her complete lack of esteem for them she nonetheless felt betrayed. Betrayed by her own expectations, hoping for anything more from these people.</p><p>She had, obviously, parted ways with them at this stage. Not quite willing to venture back to her hotel, she had decided to find somewhere a little quieter to continue on. Onwards she had walked, past the brightly lit karaoke bars and strip joints, past the street-corner fortune tellers and convenience stores. Past the lecherous middle aged men with their cheap cologne and weak propositions. People like that made her long for her short hair and more androgynous appearance.</p><p>Looking around idly, a certain bar caught her eye. Hidden at the back of a shady alcove, it's bright red sign could well have signified a more lurid environment... but the music from it's door seemed quiet, moody almost. Traffic seemed to be ignoring it, which is exactly what she wanted. And the posters by the door... </p><p><i>Intriguing figures to a Naoto long gone. These people, men and women dressed as anything but themselves.</i> </p><p>She wondered, perhaps, if she might disappear for a night here. 

<i>It's worth a shot.</i> 

Thus resolved, Naoto opened the door.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Doing alright?"</p><p>Naoto started, shaken from her idle observation by the comment from beside her. She had found a booth in a darker corner of the bar, noting the relative lack of patrons in even such a small bar with surprise. Everywhere she had walked past had sounded almost over capacity. </p><p>Still, quiet had been what she wanted, and the music and ambient lighting was working overtime on settling her nerves. For all that the bar seemed like some kitschy dive, the majority of it's few customers seemed in animated discussion by the bar. </p><p>
  <i>There is a feeling in the very air of this place. Like those who come here would go nowhere else... yet I do not feel such an outsider as that would imply.</i>
</p><p>There were only a few booths, but all of them had been free, so she had sat down without ordering and simply spent some time breathing out the tension of the day. </p><p>That was, until this waitress appeared by her side. The detective glanced over at the tall girl, wondering how she had approached her so quietly. She was, after all, hardly dressed for stealth. </p><p>The outfit she was in was some strange combination of traffic officer and military fashion. It was certainly 'police' in spirit, but Naoto didn't know many officers who would consider this to be proper police... </p><p><i>Actually, that is false. Many of my current colleagues would no doubt crow from the rooftops were their female colleagues to dress like this.</i> She suppressed the crawling skin that accompanied that particular thought. </p><p>Looking up from the high-heeled boots and stockings to the pencil skirt with slit all the way to the hip, to the studded belt and tight-fitting jacket and elbow gloves, to the peaked cap with a shiny plastic badge on it... it was the very vision of how women were treated in parts of the police force. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. </p><p>Her face instinctively decided on a bitter scowl, which she got under control shortly after. Though not quickly enough, if the young girl's reaction was anything to go by. </p><p>Still, the waitress only grinned mischievously. "Don't worry, I'm not here to arrest you."</p><p><i>Arrest me?</i> The detective raised an eyebrow. "I would be rather impressed if you tried." In the back of her mind, she puzzled over the strange tone of the waitress' voice.</p><p>Said waitress simply shifted her weight, leaning back with a gloved hand against her hip. "Not a fan of the police?" She asked, a sparkle in her eye.</p><p>Naoto snorted at the irony. "Not those who dress like that. What's your number, officer?"</p><p>"My number?" Naoto fancied she could see a blush forming on the cheeks of the so-presenting 'Policewoman'. "That's a bold thing to ask a girl, isn't it?"</p><p>"Oh, are you a girl?" Naoto countered, earning a small laugh from the waitress. Reaching into the pocket of her grey suit, Naoto produced a badge. "Because <i>I</i> am a police officer."</p><p>To her satisfaction, the waitress seemed alarmed for a moment. However they rapidly returned to the same relaxed grin. "Well done, officer. A detective, clearly?"</p><p>"Naturally." Naoto breathed the word as if it were hardly worth saying. It did feel nice to be acknowledged, even for such a trivial matter. </p><p>"Well, pleased to meet you detective-san. Usually I'm known here as Officer Renai, but since you've seen through my flawless disguise..." They paused for dramatic effect, and a brief flourish of removing the cap, letting the long black wig cascade freely down their shoulders, "Feel free to call me Ren- he/him will do fine."</p><p>"He him?" </p><p>"Pronouns. What to use when you're rating the excellent service at Crossroads." He winked at her. "It's not so common in Japan yet, but since it makes a lot of our customers feel more comfortable, we thought we'd adopt the practice."</p><p>"How remarkably progressive," she commented. She hadn't really heard much of the practice before, but it made sense. "I'm Shirogane... uh, she and her I suppose."</p><p>"Shirogane? Like in Hyaku Jūō Goraion?" </p><p>Naoto stared blankly. Ren realised swiftly that the reference was lost on the detective, and moved on, offering a handshake. "Welcome to Crossroads. Can I get you something to drink?"</p><p>"Whiskey, please. Nothing too fancy. On ice."</p><p>"One whiskey on the rocks coming up!" She grinned, replacing her hat atop the monstrous cascade of black hair. "Oh, and if you could keep it down about my identity? Lala-chan says the whole cop thing brings people through the doors."</p><p>Naoto gave him an exasperated grimace. "Of course it does."</p><p>The bar was quiet, and 'Officer Renai' was only stopped once while sorting out her drink. Shortly he returned with a glass of amber liquid. </p><p>"Akashi White Oak. I'm told it's good, though we have some top shelf stuff too if you want." She could smell it even as it was put on the table. As Ren stood and turned, he paused. </p><p>"I know you're sitting in the 'I want to be alone' seat..." he began, prompting her to look confusedly at her seat, "but I've seen that look before. It's a quiet night, just call me over if you'd like someone to listen. I'm good at that."</p><p>She looked at him, his grey eyes twinkling with mirth but also... compassion. <i>There's something there... he reminds me of Narukami-san. Something about that expression, that openness...</i> </p><p>Despite herself, she felt her mouth curl into a gentle smile. "I'll keep it in mind."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<h4>Beneath the Mask...</h4><p>
  <i>There were so many ways to hide, so many masks. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>It had taken a while to get used to this one, honestly. The persona of Amamiya Ren, Shujin delinquent was easy enough. Keep your head down, do your studies, look surly when anyone approached you. Play aloof, play distant, play detached. All of that was relatively simple. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Joker was not much harder. The phantom rebel facade made him feel wild, free. He found confidence came to him easily, each movement precise and dramatic regardless of how impulsive. Joker felt like every part of his ego could run free, as long as he took care of his friends and stayed focused on their goals. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ren the ward of Leblanc was a touch more fiddly, but only because of Futaba. He had opened up to Sojiro, but there was so much he wanted to protect the gruff old cafe owner from. Still, his relationship to Futaba made it difficult to co-ordinate anything with her in person without his presence. At least he finally trusted them to take care of her. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>It wasn't all though. He was a church shogi student, a fortune teller's apprentice, a political advocate, an underworld agent. He was a Phantom Aficionado, a maid patron, a prisoner of another world, and more. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>So he hadn't batted an eyelid when the chance to get some more money at Crossroads had come up. Lala-chan was a good person, the pay was decent and it helped him keep his ear to the ground. All in all, it was a good gig. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Still, after a few shifts when he had started to wear the costume... he hadn't quite found out who 'Officer Renai' was yet. It was like a new persona in the metaverse, another whole way of being to acclimatise to. In some ways, it felt like Bicorn- very showy, but otherwise quite a simple and gentle spirit. In other ways, it felt closer to Succubus or Lilith...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>In this midst of this confusion, he came across this handsome detective who for some reason, resonated with him. It was similar to Akechi, though Ren doubted it was simply the line of work- he had no such love for detectives in general. The Phantom Thieves all felt that way, but not many others, and he found it intriguing. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>True, she was quite striking, but he was no more attracted to her than he was to Dr Takemi, or even Ms Kawakami. Plus, his eyes were already set on another. Still, something remained alluring about her, something he could not quite place...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Perhaps he should work the late shift tonight.</i>
</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Three drinks down, and the bar was starting to clear out. It was a Thursday night, not that the day seemed to matter to anyone in Kabukicho. Still, the few patrons remaining were still locked in conversation with the bartender, whose disinterest was clear in every single gesture. </p><p><i>Still, there is a comfort to this place.</i> Naoto found herself disinclined to leave, despite knowing she was back on the clock from 0800 the following day. </p><p>"No interest in joining the conversation?" Ren, still dressed as Renai, was once again standing to the side of the booth. Naoto managed not to jump at the intrusion, but did reward the waiter with another scowl. </p><p>"You move like a thief, just so you are aware." </p><p>He tilted his head sagely. "So I've heard."</p><p>She raised her glass in the direction of the group berating his boss. "To me, it looks more like a monologue than a conversation. I get enough of that at work."</p><p>He smirked, nodding once more in agreement. "Not untrue. I'm back to check if you needed anything?"</p><p>She paused, swirling her drink idly in it's glass while she considered. Eventually, she replied, "I could use a refill of this, I think. After which..." </p><p>She halted once more, considering the strangely dressed boy. <i>There's certainly something unusual about him, but I can't quite put my finger on it...</i></p><p>As she remembered his earlier offer, the voice of her grandfather came calling through her mind. <i>"One life, one encounter, my detective prince. The only thing guaranteed by refusing opportunities is ignorance."</i></p><p>Her lip curled slightly, and she met his eyes. "After which I'll take your offer of conversation, if it remains open."</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"So you're putting in all this extra work for no reason at all?"</p><p>She sipped once more on this rather high quality whiskey and nodded. "So it would seem. It is as if the less work one does, the higher one is promoted. It's incredibly frustrating, particularly given how much expertise I have to offer. It's like I'm a child again."</p><p>"Expertise? As a detective, you mean?" He took another draught of his own drink, some non-alcoholic concoction. A dark lipstick stain remained on the glass as he brought it from his mouth. </p><p>"I have a background with unexplained phenomena," she replied. <i>Not that anyone seems to care. No, they consult with their new 'detective prince'...</i> Her brows creased as she considered it. Idly, she swirled the glass in her hand, watching the ice dance through the amber liquid. </p><p><i>Perhaps I should reach out to the boy. Tell him it's little more than a glorified idol position.</i> Though in her heart, she knew that he had probably found that out already. After all, public sentiment was oscillating on him as wildly as it was on the Thieves themselves.</p><p>"I work on all sorts of things," she continued, "but right now with this change of heart situation..." </p><p>She trailed off into a deep sigh of fatigue. <i>What's the point in getting into it? It would be far easier if I could simply ignore it, and leave it to the SIU.</i></p><p>Ren raised an eyebrow, scratching at his cheek as he stared at her. It was a strangely intense expression, and perhaps just a little unnerving. "So you've been wrapped up in that?"</p><p>"And you are not?" She countered pointedly. "I thought all of Tokyo was involved in it by now."</p><p>"After a fashion." Ren leaned back, waving a hand as if to dismiss the entire affair. "I... know some people at Shujin Academy, but that's all."</p><p>"You know some people?" <i>That answer seemed suspicious. Why the pause?</i> "You seem about school age, come to think of it. You're clearly not of drinking age... where do you attend school?"</p><p>"Kosei."</p><p>"The arts academy? So you might know Yusuke Kitagawa?" </p><p>He shrugged nonchalantly. "I know him, but it's a small school and he's a strange guy. I pay far more attention to other students... Hifumi Togo, for instance."</p><p>He paused slightly, as if she should know the name. When it became apparent she did not, he sighed and continued. "The whole change of heart thing seems a bit far fetched to me, but the people are taking it seriously enough. What's the police view on it?"</p><p>"Fanciful or not, people are dying. It cannot be ignored, yet..." She sighed again, this one turning into a soft groan. "I can't talk about it. It's not my case, but still..."</p><p>"I understand." He said, a temporary silence falling between them. She looked briefly about, wondering if Ren would be needed back on duty, but it seemed that he had been forgotten by the rest of the bar. <i>How one could forget someone dressed so ostentatiously is beyond me, but no matter.</i></p><p>Ren broke the silence first. "Well, it's definitely on people's minds. Every day at work, there's a theory about the shutdowns, or the Phantom Thieves, or something else." He sounded exhausted by it. </p><p>"Yes," she mused, "the Phantom Thieves. Such a dramatic methodology, it reminds me of..."<i>myself,</i> she said in her mind. <i>It sounds like a group I might have admired as a youth. Vigilantism is wrong, but they are achieving results.</i> </p><p>"Of someone I used to know," she finished quietly.</p><p>His grey eyes burned into her, seemingly scanning her face as if to read her thoughts. </p><p>"You sound almost sad about that."</p><p>The ghost of a smile chased across her features, her eyes softening for just a moment. "It was a different time." </p><p>"I'm not... naturally very comfortable in social situations. These days, I'm better- that is, I've lost the stutter that came with my nerves, but that took a lot of work. I preferred to work alone, to stay isolated. That changed when I met some rather extraordinary people."</p><p>The memory of Inaba was bittersweet. She longed to simply go back there, to have that company once more, but work had kept her away for months now. Every good memory seemed to only exacerbate her loneliness these days. </p><p>"I promised them I would try to be more open, to let people in. But I have found people like that to be rare. In the police force, particularly working as a consulting detective... I am rarely welcomed. I am seen as unnecessary by the kind ones, and as an insult by the less so. People avoid me on principle."</p><p>A brief pause to take another sip of her drink... or empty it, as it turned out. Ren quickly rose, refilling her glass before sitting down to let her continue. </p><p>"When I was younger, I used to diguise my gender so people would take me seriously. Even then, I was scorned as too young, just a child pretending to be a detective." She wondered if she sounded as bitter as she felt. It might be the alcohol kicking in, but she could feel her voice rising in anger.</p><p>"It's hardly better now. Even when people take me seriously, they still don't want me around. Not that I would want to be around them, since they seem to be far more interested in, well... <i>that</i>," she gestured at Ren's own outfit, "than an actual woman who is capable of being a detective!"</p><p>She paused again, trying to bring her irritation back under control. Ren frowned at her, and then slowly asked, "They're more interested in boys dressed as policewomen?"</p><p>She smirked humourlessly. "Probably. More interested in some fetishised, sexual outfit than a capable woman in the force. The police force on the whole is better, but this particular station..."</p><p>Naoto looked about the bar, trying to find a way to express the feeling. The sadness, the rage, the sheer disappointment... she reached up to run through her short fringe and tuck some errant strands behind her ear, the small gesture grounding her somewhat. </p><p>Ren waited politely, saying nothing more, simply giving her the time to feel what she needed to feel. Eventually, she spoke again, her tones quiet and apologetic. "I didn't mean to go on so much... I do not drink often, and clearly it effects me."</p><p>"No need to apologise." He smiled, reminding her in his current garb of Rise. The huge mane of hair, outlandish costume, kind words... it all brought her idol friend to mind. </p><p>"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't willing to listen. Do you talk to your friends often?"</p><p>"Not really," she replied. "Once or twice a year usually, we try to get together. And before you say it, I am aware I could call more, but... it's hard as you get older. You find yourself wondering how you ever had so much free time, and so few other responsibilities." </p><p>
  <i>Perhaps that's not quite it. I rarely had an abundance of time then, but I felt less exhausted by the stresses of the day. Which, given the activities we undertook, is notable.</i>
</p><p>The reflections brought a joy to her heart, and she could feel her face relax at the memory. </p><p>"I miss those days." Naoto's voice was little more than a murmur now, but Ren was still listening intently. "They were some of the hardest days of my life, but with my friends by my side, they were also some of the best. Now, I simply feel lost."</p><p>Silence once more claimed the table as they both walked the labyrinths of their minds. </p><p>A new song began to play in the background, and as if awoken again, Ren nodded.</p><p>"I think I understand. Without my friends... my life wouldn't be the same."</p><p>She could recognise that familiar feeling once more, a feeling that the investigation team once had. Still had. <i>Perhaps it is simply empathy.</i> She found herself examining the young man once more. Beneath his outlandish garb, he seemed young but shrewd. There was an intelligence behind his playful eyes that flashed as he looked about the room. </p><p>Not only that, but between his outward, "Renai" appearance and his true face, she fancied there was another. A social mask of the kind everyone wore, but much more distinct. He was clearly charismatic, but she had seen that look on criminals and police alike- the look of someone who knows how to play along, but whose mind is ever occupied with private thoughts. </p><p>She met his eyes once more, placing the drink on the table and staring straight at him. "You're a strange young man."</p><p>He chuckled, his makeup accentuating his rather charming smile as he gave her a lazy salute. "Guilty, officer!" She held back a snigger of her own.</p><p>"It's going to be okay, though."</p><p>"Huh?" She was caught off guard by his sudden change in tone, but also his assured tone. </p><p>"It'll be okay." All his artifice was gone in a moment, and she could feel the heat from his eyes in her very soul. "No matter what you're going through at work, those people are still there for you. People who care for you, who love you."</p><p><i>Who love me.</i> Her thoughts drifted away, and she felt herself blush at the thought of a particular person. She was suddenly quite glad for the overwhelming red lighting in the bar, that disguised her. </p><p>His easy smile returned, but his words still carried the same weight as he continued on. "I know what it feels like to be alone, to be in a new place where no one knows you or cares about you. But with friends like you described, you're never alone. And even if you can find one or two confidants in whom to trust, that can make all the difference."</p><p>"Are you offering?" She asked thoughtlessly, more as a joke than anything else. Anything at all to break the sudden tension of his words. "You've been better company than most of the real cops I work with at the moment."</p><p>The smile had been joined by those twinkling eyes once more, and just like that, the mask was back on. You would never have known it had ever come off. "That depends. Do I have to be dressed like this the whole time?" </p><p>It was her own turn to raise an eyebrow as she inspected him. "Do you want to be?" He looked confused, so she added, "Frankly you seem quite comfortable in it, and it suits you well enough."</p><p>"Detective Shirogane, are you flirting?"</p><p>She blushed a deep crimson, nearly choking on her own tongue in shock. "No, of course not!" <i>Though the drink might be taking my better judgement away.</i> </p><p>Still, she lowered her voice, her protestations turning to observations. "I simply notice that you wear that disguise comfortably. I myself dress in a more masculine way. I can see when someone knows what they're doing."</p><p>He shrugged, looking down at himself as if for the first time. As he did so, he frowned slightly, and then smoothed out his skirt with one gloved hand while the other drummed absently on the table. </p><p>"It's not a hobby. I simply have a... knack for taking on different Personas." </p><p><i>Personas?</i> Perhaps it was the alcohol, perhaps her active imagination, but something about the way he said that word caught her off guard. As if he was capitalising it. As if he <i>knew.</i> </p><p>Of course, that was a perfectly sensible thing to say in the circumstances, but still... </p><p>"Different personas?"</p><p>"Mmhmm. Officer Renai is a character, though I don't mind playing her. I don't quite know how much of her is real, so I wouldn't say it's my preference."</p><p>"Are you uncomfortable with it?"</p><p>"I'm not sure I'm ever fully comfortable." He replied, slowly. "I'm not sure how anyone can be comfortable in the world we live in. But I like the character."</p><p><i>A strangely political turn to the conversation. Is that a hidden message, perhaps?</i> She wondered where it had come from, but he was still speaking. </p><p>"Still, I would listen if you wanted to speak. If you're in town, pop in again. Tuesdays and Thursdays are good."</p><p>She stared at him, eyes slightly narrowed as she tried to read him, but it was useless. The moment was gone, and she had no idea how to further prompt such a discussion without seeming like a lunatic were she wrong.</p><p><i>No. It must be a coincidence.</i> She sighed, her head suddenly starting to swim a little. <i>I'm tired, I'm a little drunk, and this poor boy has been stuck talking to me for far too long.</i></p><p>"Okay. It's a deal." She smiled, and rose up to her feet, realising again how rarely she drank as the room wavered slightly. "Right now, though, I should get going. Thank you for the conversation, Officer Renai. It's been... nice, to talk to someone a little more genuine."</p><p>"Utterly genuine." Ren grinned, and then saluted smartly, looking every bit the military cop. She snickered at him again, and then shook his hand.</p><p>"Well, until then. Maybe I can offer you some help with your identity crisis too- I know what it's like to seek your truth."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, a nerve of some kind struck... but that mystery was for another time. Whatever expression she had summoned disappeared in a moment, and he simply smiled.</p><p>"Something to look forward to."</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<h4>Beneath the mask</h4><p>He watched the handsome detective make her way a little unsteadily out of the bar before wandering back to Lala-chan. The bartender was smirking at him. </p><p>"Made a new friend, did you? First Ohya, now her... older women, then?"</p><p>He groaned, swatting a hand as if it might bat away the insinuations. "Nothing like that. She just needed a friend, I think..."</p><p>Lala-chan nodded sagely, wiping down the countertop, not meeting Ren's face. "Friendship indeed. You sound a little distant there, Renai."</p><p>"Yeah..." He replied, trailing off for a moment. After a few seconds of silence, he continued uncertainly. "Would you mind if I headed home? I'm not feeling very well."</p><p>"Oh alright." Lala-chan agreed, and sent him off to get changed. </p><p><i>Am I so tired that I am seeing false images? I could have sworn for a second that there was some kind of shadow following her out the door, but it didn't look familiar at all...</i> His thoughts swirled as he cleaned off the makeup on his face. He stared in the mirror, examining the bags under his eyes with discomfort. </p><p>
  <i>Must be the sleep. I must be seeing things. And if not, I'll find out next time.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some quick notes on this specific one, for JamesSavant and anyone else. </p><p>This took me a bit longer due to IRL stuff, but also because I found the tone hard to strike. It's the first one I've done where the characters never meet in game (PQ2 excepted) and therefore it was a completely fabricated dynamic. I did decide to go with a platonic, strangers in a bar comfort scenario, which I hope is okay. I was tempted to go with a romantic angle around the crossdressing, but I felt the comfort angle would be stronger. If you wanted a romantic story between them, please let me know, for both curiosity and guilt reasons. </p><p>It was, overall, one of the more difficult fics I've written so far, which is fascinating because I'm so intrigued with the idea of this couple. I think it may go on the backburner in my mind of interesting, completely fictional (even in game context) pairings that I could write about. I'll think about it. </p><p>Finally, there is a bar in a Melbourne, Australia that is the inspiration for my version of Crossroads. These sorts of conversations happen all the time there, which helped inspire the vibe. </p><p>--------------</p><p><b>On the massive delay, and everyone else's pieces</b><br/>I am terribly sorry for the delay between the last chapter and this one. I truly tried to make it a shorter delay, but have been effectively working 12-14 hours days for the better part of a month and it's just been a bit much. I know I don't need to apologise for having a life, but I do wish to apologise that there has been such a delay. </p><p>My estimated/proposed schedule is 1-2 of these a week, which is what I will aim for from now on since real life seems to be settling down. I will update the main page to say as much too. </p><p>Thanks everyone, and I hope this is an interesting chapter! Please feel free to comment along if you wish, all constructive feedback is welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Yu/Yosuke: Winter comforts, (Winterhunter_World)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>No spoilers.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>This chapter is rated E for explicit sexual content.</b></p><p> </p><p>My prompt was:<br/>Yu/Yosuke, Dom/Sub, "I'm going to take care of you, partner."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>The ski trip had been a lot of fun.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The first day had been full of activity, since it turned out not everyone knew how to ski. Yosuke and Chie had been skilled snowboarders, while Yukiko was simply a speed demon. Teddie figured out how to go fast, though not how to stop yet. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Of the others, neither Naoto nor Rise seemed able to ski. Since Kanji and Yu were both capable, they had taken it on themselves to teach the girls. Overall, by the time they made it back to the lodge they were all starving and exhausted. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dinner had given way to ghost stories in the common room, which had been a lot of fun too. Yu, lacking any story to tell, simply described the Velvet Room, which seemed to do the trick. Once the night started to dwindle, they had made their way to bed. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The rooms were not private, but at least they each only had to share with another person. Yosuke and Yu had been paired, which had in turn led to another hour staying up. Yosuke simply kept grilling Yu on which of the girls he was interested in. For some reason, he wouldn't accept the answer that Yu simply didn't mind. He had no strong preference between the girls, or anyone for that matter. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>It had been that comment that ended the discussion. Yosuke didn't understand... but that was fine. Yu felt no real need to be understood on that level, even if he had no intention of hiding it. Still, it had been enough to confuse Yosuke, so they had simply called it a night. It hadn't been too long until Yu fell into a peaceful slumber...</i>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Through the fog of sleep, he felt something. Something on his leg. It took him a few moments to realise he was, in fact, awake, so dark was the room. The faintest glimmer of moonlight was all that illuminated the room, just enought to put edges on forms. </p><p>One such form was at the side of his bed, a humanoid shape putting weight on his bed. His eyes were still blurred by sleep, and it was so dark, that he could not tell who it was. All he knew was that the person's hand was under the blanket, and gently rubbing his thigh. </p><p>It felt good. His legs were very sore from the mountain today, and waking up to anything in that sort of area always felt nice. Still, it was slightly disconcerting. </p><p>"Who's there?" His rasped question sounded quiet and small in the dark. </p><p>"Shhhhh..." The figure responded, and the hand started to massage a little higher up. </p><p>Yu's mind struggled to catch up to what was happening, but as he focussed more and more on the figure, he realised it was Yosuke. <i>He must have not been able to sleep... he's not dressed for going outside, since I'd be able to hear his jacket rustle.</i></p><p>He went to say something, but the other boy shushed him again. "Hey, you did say you had no real preference. If you want, you could pretend it's Chie or Naoto or someone, but," his hand crept further up Yu's thigh, "you've been playing flirty with me all year. It's gotten me thinking."</p><p>Yu thought over all the times he had flirted with Yosuke- testing boundaries, perhaps, or more? It was hard to know. He was a direct person, with little filter on his actions. Man, woman, it didn't really matter to him when it came to attraction, he was far more interested in people's emotions than their bodies. Maybe he had meant nothing by it. Maybe not. </p><p>Either way, he didn't do anything as Yosuke's hand moved higher up still, across the crease of his hip to his crotch. Yosuke hissed slightly as his fingertips found the hard warmth through Yu's trackpants. </p><p>"Just for once..." Yosuke began, having met no resistance thus far from Yu, "let me give the orders. Don't worry," he added quickly as Yu squirmed slightly under his touch. "I'm going to take care of you, partner."</p><p>As he said as much, his fingers wrapped around the shape of Yu's cock and began to gently massage it's length. It wasn't the most comfortable thing through the pants, as the seams were a touch scratchy, but it was enticing enough to make Yu shift about more in the bed. </p><p>The grey haired boy shuffled slightly, moving his hand down to try and either displace his pants or adjust the position of his erection. But before he got there, he felt Yosuke's other hand clamp down on his wrist. </p><p>"Hey... don't move. I wanna do this, okay?"</p><p>He nodded, not even considering if Yosuke could see him do so. </p><p>Yosuke's grip on his wrist released, and Yu relaxed back as the brown haired boy moved up to lower Yu's pants. He felt the fabric shift, releasing his cock underneath the blankets, and then a sudden warmth as Yosuke's fingertips teased the length of it. His touch was soft, less calloused than Yu's own fingers, and felt nervous. Fingertips traced the soft skin of his shaft, up and down, exploring with touch what could not be seen. </p><p>Then, with hesitant determination, Yu felt the Yosuke's fingers wrap around him again. He started at the base, gripping lightly, giving Yu's cock a few experimental squeezes before sliding his fist slowly up Yu's length. It was a strange technique, but not an unpleasant one. </p><p>Yu closed his eyes and relaxed into the sensation. He couldn't see anything anyway, what did it matter? Instead, he focused on other sensations. The sound of Yosuke's breathing, and the blanket rustling. The smell of deoderant, bodies and travel shampoo. The slight minty taste of toothpaste still lingering in his increasingly dry mouth. And, of course, the pleasure of Yosuke's gentle hand massaging his length, fingers encircling his cock, massaging the tip and then rubbing back down to the base, jerking him off slowly, nervously. </p><p>He made no noise nor movement, simply let Yosuke do what he wanted, until he could feel the other's hesitation. Eventually, Yosuke asked in a quiet voice, "Are you enjoying it? I can't tell..."</p><p>"You told me to be quiet and not to move." </p><p>Yosuke groaned. "That's not what I meant, and you know it! I just meant... you know!"</p><p>"You should probably give better instructions."</p><p>Yosuke grunted in embarrassment, and perhaps subconsciously gripped Yu's cock much harder for just a second, earning a small groan of sensation from the other boy in response. His hand stayed there, just wrapped tight around the base of Yu's erection, with Yu himself struggling not to move his hips in response. </p><p>Sensing that perhaps he had discouraged Yosuke, he moved his own hand across to the boy's leg. He saw the vague shape of Yosuke start as he moved a hand up his leg, mirroring the gestures from before. Without words, he moved his hands to Yosuke's crotch, feeling the heat of his own erection before cupping the brown haired boy's balls through his pyjama pants. </p><p>"Bro..." Yosuke seemed lost and confused. In the dark, Yu smiled at him reassuringly. </p><p>"Tell me what to do."</p><p>Yosuke remained silent, saying nothing, just breathing heavily, until Yu gave him a gentle squeeze and repeated himself. </p><p>"Leader... tell me what to do."</p><p>"Leader?" Yosuke's voice was even more timid, but also... hopeful, perhaps? He shifted awkwardly underneath Yu's touch before taking a deep breath and looking back at the prone form of Yu. </p><p>"Hop down on the floor. O-On your knees, I mean."</p><p>He resettled himself on the side of the bed as Yu extricated himself from the blankets, working his way off the bed and grabbing his pillow and the box of tissues from the side of the bed.</p><p>"You're not going to sleep, you don't need a pillow."</p><p>Yu shrugged. "My knees are sore from today. I don't want to hurt them."</p><p>Yosuke gave an exasperated laugh, all confused tension, as Yu knelt down (on his pillow) in front him. He placed the tissue box on the floor beside him. <i>I feel like I might need these.</i> </p><p>Tentatively, Yosuke pulled his pants down to his thighs. Even in the dark, Yu could see how hard the other boy was. </p><p>"Um... open your mouth."</p><p>Yu smiled, feeling a tension start to build in his groin as Yosuke commanded him. It was nervous, and hesitant, but it was still an order... and Yu didn't mind orders. He didn't mind this situation, either. Obediently, he opened his mouth, and leaned forward. </p><p>His hands met Yosuke's thighs, and no one stopped him. </p><p>He felt radiant warmth on his face, and no one stopped him. </p><p>His open mouth closed around the tip of Yosuke's penis, and no one would stop him. </p><p>The skin of Yosuke's cock was soft, and hot, but not as hot as Yu's mouth. He began slowly, his lips sealing around just the head as he sucked lightly. Already, he could taste the subtle salty flavour of Yosuke's excitement.  His tongue flicked out across his best friend's tip, eliciting gasps of sensation, before he took a deep breath in through his nose and pushed down. He didn't move fast, but deliberately, taking more and more of Yosuke's cock in his mouth until he was nearly at the base. He could feel the pressure of it pushing against his throat, and he pushed a little harder for a few moments before retreating back to the head. </p><p>Yosuke groaned in response, saying nothing intelligible but instead simply encouraging with his hands as Yu began to push down again, bobbing his head up and down on his friend's length. It was his first time doing this, but from the other boy's responses it seemed like that made little difference. </p><p>He kept going, up and down, trying to maintain pressure with his lips the whole time, only taking occasional breaks to rest by swirling his tongue around the head. It took very little time until he felt Yosuke start to whimper, and knew he was getting close. </p><p>"Hey, hey stop." Yosuke tapped Yu on the shoulder, and he somewhat reluctantly came up for air. "Yes?"</p><p>"I said I was going to take care of you, not the other way around. Now just be keep quiet and lie back down."</p><p>Yosuke still seemed nervous, but clearly he was no longer thinking with his head. Still, Yu nodded, wiping his mouth before getting back up on the bed. He pulled his pants off and lay back down, pushing the blankets away with his feet. <i>I'm warm enough as it is.</i></p><p>He watched in the dim light as Yosuke shifted, lying down at the foot of the bed, between Yu's legs. "Keep quiet, okay?" </p><p>Yu avoided commenting that of the two of them, he was far more able to do that. Instead, he just lay back as Yosuke's mouth closed around his cock. </p><p>It felt warm, and wet, and soft. He could feel the other boy's tongue press against him, tracing his length and curling around, massaging his cock in Yosuke's mouth. Every so often, there was the very faint sensation of teeth, but after the first hiss of discomfort Yosuke took great pains to avoid it again. Before long, the brown haired Prince of Junes was copying Yu's own actions before, and started bobbing up and down on his cock. </p><p>It felt good... not as good as he had imagined, but certainly enough to get him off. He kept quiet, holding in the grunts and sighs that struggled against his lips as he felt Yosuke suck harder, pulling Yu's cock deeper into his mouth. He went up and down, taking Yu's cock in slightly deeper each time, a low hum in his throat as he sucked more and more enthusiastically. Dimly, Yu was aware of the bed shaking in a different rhythm, which he knew was Yosuke jerking himself off at the same time. </p><p>He closed his eyes again, one hand slowly curling through Yosuke's hair and supporting him as Yu began to shift his hips, moving in time with Yosuke's sucking. He could feel already the tension building up in him, the small knot of pressure in the base of his torso curling ever tighter as Yosuke took him into his mouth. Yosuke's own movements seemed more jerky now too- Yu wondered if he was edging himself, waiting for Yu, or simply trying to push himself over. </p><p>It wouldn't matter soon, because he could feel orgasm approaching. He began to buck even more, trying hard not to hurt Yosuke as he gently thrust into the boy's mouth... it was getting too much. He released the brown hair and tapped Yosuke's hand on his thigh. </p><p>Briefly, Yosuke surfaced, panting, leaving a cold feeling on Yu's erection as he spoke. "It's okay. Just let it go. I'm ready"</p><p><i>This could make a bit of a mess.</i> While he didn't mind right now, he was prescient enough to know he would in ten minutes. He leaned up enough to look at Yosuke. </p><p>"Just before we do, you should know. I l-"</p><p>"I know, partner," Yosuke interjected swiftly, the hand on Yu's thigh raising to silence the grey haired boy. "I feel the same way."</p><p>Yu opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could Yosuke plunged back down, taking Yu's entire cock into his mouth. The stoic boy groaned, his head falling back onto the bed as Yosuke sucked him with renewed fervour. His other hand moved to Yu's balls, massaging them as he sucked harder and harder. </p><p>Yu could feel the knot curling tighter still, and it was all he could do to keep his grunts of pleasure quiet as he reached ever closer to his peak. He tapped his own thigh again, hard, a warning to Yosuke. He only moaned in response, doubling down on both his own jerking and his sucking. </p><p>It was enough. Yu groaned a low noise as he felt the first load of cum shoot from him. Again and again he felt the waves leave him, ripples of pleasure released straight into Yosuke's warm mouth. The Prince of Junes didn't move away and took every last drop of Yu's cum onto his tongue, sucking gently on the tip of Yu's cock as he released the final few drops. Yu could feel the brown haired boy have his own orgasm at the same time, feeling the bed buck underneath his hips as Yosuke came alongside his friend. </p><p>Silence fell upon them, heavy breathing and the wind outside the only trespassers. The heat of bodies and smell of sweat and sex hung in the room. </p><p>It felt like it lasted for 20 minutes, but it was probably closer to one, when finally Yosuke spoke. "Um... this may not be the time, but... did you really mean what you said?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"What you were saying, just before you... finished," he ended lamely, clearly feeling quite shy now that their blood was cooling down once more. </p><p>Yu paused, considering his own words before realising what Yosuke was referring to. "Oh, yeah. Of course."</p><p>"Ah." Yosuke said nothing else, but let out a small sigh. Yu figured he could <i>hear</i> his friend's happy glow. </p><p>He gestured loosely off the side of the bed. "They're right there."</p><p>Yosuke's breathing quieted again for a moment, confused. "What?"</p><p>"They're just there on the floor."</p><p>There was silence for a moment, while this time Yosuke revisited the conversation during their liason. </p><p>"Wait, what <i>were</i> you going to say exactly?" </p><p>Yu gestured again. "I left the tissues down there." He sat up slightly, concerned. "Wait, you didn't use them?"</p><p>A pause. </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL WRONG WITH YOU?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoo! So this was a fun one to write. I had the scenario in my head pretty quickly, but nailing the character voices was a bit more fiddly. I also wanted to make it a bit less dialogue heavy. With this pair, I feel like it'd be a bit more awkward- a combination of Yosuke's inherent awkwardness about everything, Yu's stoic directness, and the weird homophobic undertones of Yosuke's dialogue in game makes it all a bit dodgy. Also, my very first yaoi- be kind! :P</p><p>Still, I feel comfortable with where I ended up. It's a shorter one, but it gets the point across. Also, the abrupt end is because I would otherwise be writing another thousand words of them just arguing over who has to sleep in which bed now. I'll let you fill that all in yourselves. Thanks for reading, please feel free to comment along with any feedback if you wish!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ryuji/Makoto- Along for the ride: In the case of Ryuji and Makoto (El_Gran_Camus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Minor spoilers for Persona 5 mid-game? I suppose?*</p><p>*Rating for this chapter is <b>E</b></p><p>My prompt was:<br/>Ryuji/Makoto, First time, Ryuji: "Yes my Queen"<br/>Also, a request I chose to fulfil, this is a companion piece to my previous fic "Compromise", which can be found here-<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642629/chapters/64970218</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto hid her smile as her fingers interlinked with his, still managing to find reserves of shyness despite being hours into their Valentines date. He gave her hand a squeeze, his own nerves held back by the desire to make her comfortable, it seemed. He was always like that... considerate, kind... always putting others first. These days, she couldn't understand how she had ever thought him such a brute. </p><p><i>Sakamoto Ryuji.</i> </p><p>Shujin Academy's prime delinquent ever since the incident with the track team... an incident that had seemed so simple at the time. So obvious. Scorned by the rest of the school, forced to fend for himself, all for the crime of standing up for himself and his mother. </p><p>
  <i>Not that we knew.</i>
</p><p>It had been so logical to her that he would be involved in something nefarious. That he had instantly fallen in with the assault-convicted transfer student had been unsurprising. Takamaki gathering with them had been more unusual, but once she saw them with Kitagawa-kun it had fallen into place. </p><p>
  <i>The 'Phantom Thieves'... blackmail and extortion, no doubt. Children, railing against proper society in order to seem important. They had gotten lucky with Kamoshida, of course, in that he was truly an abhorrent person... and then with Madarame...</i>
</p><p>Of course, she had soon found out how wrong she was. They had been right to be suspicious of her intentions... she had indeed wished to play them off against the threat in Shibuya, this shadowy mafia that was preying on students. But even then the doubts had already begun to creep in. </p><p>Now, more than half a year later, she was one of them. They were her best friends... and in one particular case, even more. </p><p>She had never celebrated Valentine's day before. She had fantasised about it once or twice, but had been far too occupied with study, extra-curricular activities, anything to help her succeed at school. Who had time to even find someone, let alone go through all the actual hassles of the event?</p><p><i>I do, it turns out.</i> </p><p>They had met up after school and headed to the seaside park at Odaiba. She had wondered if it would feel strange visiting there after the events of January, but it hadn't. In fact, despite how often the conversation returned to the Phantom Thieves, it didn't feel like either of them were too focused on it. </p><p>If anything, the conversation kept coming to the thieves specifically because both of them were focused on something else, and needed something to distract from how shy they both felt. </p><p>Ryuji was sweet, if a little awkward. They had mostly just walked about, taking in the sights. Initially, they had spoken of anything other than themselves, but it hadn't taken too long for them to each open up. And then, as conversation about their pasts and families drifted into the distance, they began to talk of each other. </p><p>Ryuji had told her how impressed he was when she first awakened to her persona, that since then he had eyes for her. She told him how his constant selfless care for the team had drawn her in, but it was how she felt after his stunt in Shido's palace that had clenched it. Thinking he had died, the sheer horror in her heart, and when he was okay...</p><p>"For real? You know, you punched kinda hard for someone feeling happy."</p><p>She had scowled, but only to try and hide the smile. "I'm sorry... mostly. I thought you were playing with us on purpose."</p><p>"Wow, that'd be real cold. I'm not that dumb... I think."</p><p>They had headed to the shops while they waited for dark, and he had bought her a new set of Buchimaru stationary to go with her pencilcase. It was a cheap set for kids, but she still liked it. When they had returned to the bridge to watch the lights, she had decided that it was time. </p><p>She had reached into her bag and produced the perfectly wrapped box, to a seemingly surprised Ryuji. </p><p>"What?" She questioned playfully, "You really thought I didn't have any chocolates for you?"</p><p>He had the decency to look somewhat chastened, rubbing his neck idly. "I dunno, I've never actually been on a Valentine's date. I was sorta hopin', but I wasn't gonna be upset if you didn't..."</p><p>"I wanted to." Makoto pressed the box into his hands, her face lit by her warm smile as much as by the bridge. "I've never done this either, but I wanted it to be special. Although you should know, they're store-bought, not made. I tried, but..."</p><p>Sae had done her best to help, but there was only so much sugar and cocoa one could go through before they lost heart entirely. Makoto's skills in the kitchen were, it seemed, limited to the savoury. She had packed up the best outcome in a box under Sae's approving eyes, but had admitted defeat shortly after leaving the house and gone to buy something less bitter. Ryuji's sweet tooth was famous, and she wanted him to <i>like</i> the chocolates at least. </p><p>He took them with a grin, already struggling with the tape on the wrapping. "Whoa, something Niijima isn't good at? That's like a unicorn!"</p><p>"Hey! We've seen lots of them!" </p><p>He paled, immediately backtracking. "Not shadows, I mean, y'know, a real one! Not in the metaverse. It's a saying, you know? It's totally a thing!"</p><p>She let him struggle on a little more before putting him out of his misery with a laugh. He relaxed, and offered her some of the chocolate to share. </p><p>It was nice, standing there with him in the glow of the rainbow bridge, eating chocolate. A small step and gentle nudge had even encouraged him to put his arm around her- which felt surprisingly transgressive. <i>The honour student and the troublemaker... it's like a movie.</i></p><p>The romance was interrupted by a deep rumble from Ryuji's stomach. </p><p>"Oh, um... sorry!" He said sheepishly. "I usually eat around now, and was feelin' nervous earlier so had a small lunch..."</p><p>"It's fine," she reassured him gently. "Actually, I may have a plan to suggest if you're interested?"</p><p>"Go on..."</p><p>She looked down to her shoes briefly. <i>Now or never, Makoto. You've done your planning, now's the time!</i> Taking a deep breath, she looked back up to his gentle brown eyes. </p><p>"I thought perhaps you might like to come over to our apartment for dinner. I haven't prepared a meal, but there's an excellent ramen shop we could order from?"</p><p>
  <i>Please say yes.</i>
</p><p>He shuffled uneasily from foot to foot for a moment, clearly searching for the correct words. "Your place? Um... not to be a jerk, but would the prosecutor be okay with that?"</p><p>Makoto smiled, shy in the situation but confident in herself. "Sae is actually out on a date of her own. She's at the opera, and won't be home for a while. It would... well, it would just be us."</p><p>"Just us? For real?"</p><p>She laughed softly, hugging him a little closer in the cool air. "For real."</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Makoto hid her smile as her fingers interlinked with his, his hand squeezing her in response. <i>He is such a sweetheart.</i> The warmth of her face must be luminous by now, she figured. Shrugging off her discomfort, she unlinked their hands and reached for her house keys. </p><p><i>It's the first time I've ever had a boy over,</i> she mused as Ryuji took his shoes off and put down his bag. He looked around the place with an impressed air, and she briefly wondered what his own house would be like. His mother still worked, so their lifestyle must look at least a little similar to that of the Niijima's. Still, from his reactions, it was clearly not similar enough. </p><p>Looking to the door, she was pleased to note Sae's nice shoes remained absent. If Ren had been a no-show or something else had gone wrong, she would be back already. <i>Excellent.</i> Based on the time, they should have at minimum another two and a half hours to themselves, probably more.</p><p>After a quick tour of the place, they ordered some food and settled down in front of the TV. She had a few blankets close to hand, but as it so happened none of them were quite large enough. "We might have to sit close together... if that's okay?" She regarded him through heavy lashes, smiling sweetly when he made his way to the couch. </p><p>They flicked through whatever was on, just sitting together and chatting until dinner arrived. Afterward, they flicked through channels until they found a movie that had just started. That would do for background noise. </p><p>She shifted underneath the blanket, her right leg pushing affectionately against him. "I've had a really nice time with you, Ryuji."</p><p>"Me too!" He responded enthusiastically. "You have a really nice place, and Odaiba was fun... but mostly I'm still surprised you wanted to spend it with me."</p><p>"You are?"</p><p>"Yeah. I mean... I'm totally not complainin' or anything, just kinda surprised. S'pose I got the idea that you were interested in Ren."</p><p>Her fist came playfully to his side, eliciting an 'oof!' from the blonde. "Seriously? You and I have been on three dates!"</p><p>He frowned. "Three? I figured the one at that nice sushi place was a date, but you never said, so I didn't want to just... wait, three? When were the others?"</p><p>She raised a hand from the blanket, rolling her eyes as she counted them off. "The sushi place, yes. But the week prior, we went to the gym to train together and got burgers afterward. And before that, when we had the 'strategy meeting' in the diner. That's three."</p><p>"Whoa, those were dates? I assumed-"</p><p>"Did you think I was meeting with everyone individually to talk over team strategies?" She queried, skepticism dripping off each word. </p><p>"Uh... kinda..."</p><p>"And that I was <i>that</i> comfortable working out, getting all sweaty and hot with any boy?"</p><p>He clearly sensed the trap was already closing, gulping before stammering out a "Well, no..." in response.</p><p>She gave an exasperated sigh. "Am I that bad at dating? Ren said I was awkward, but I would hope you at least knew it <i>was</i> a date."</p><p>"No, you're way better than that!" He wrapped an arm around her again, hugging her close. The sudden contact was surprising, but then again this was Ryuji. He seemed to think nothing of just reaching out and giving her what she wanted, social norms be damned. </p><p>"You're just dealing with me... I'm kinda slow on the uptake sometimes. Sorry, Senpai. If I'd realised..." He trailed off once more, before a frown overtook his features again. "So you <i>did</i> date Ren?"</p><p>She shook her head dismissively. "Not really. He pretended to be my date a few times when I was trying to figure out Eiko's situation."</p><p>"So you didn't actually go out together?"</p><p>That was enough to make her shuffle a little more uncomfortably. "Um... well, yes we did. We had to do a few double dates, and I needed someone who was instantly charming that could be subtle."</p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>"I'm sorry!" She cried out, hugging him back to try and heal the fresh wound. "I would have asked you, but you know Joker. He's quite skilled at figuring out people's problems immediately. You have a different kind of charm- the kind I want to date on Valentines day."</p><p>He still seemed a bit hurt, but her words still found their mark. "Yeah?" He asked, his voice quiet but hopeful. </p><p>"I'm here, aren't I? Silly." She giggled, and then leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "See? Proof. That's the first time I've kissed a boy, and it wasn't Joker."</p><p>Ryuji had gone bright red, but he seemed happy. "Huh... wow. Yeah, I s'pose you're right. After all, I don't even think he has a date tonight. He would have told me, for sure."</p><p>It was her turn to blush, but she hid it better. "You're probably right. Although, did you tell him that <i>we</i> were having a date?"</p><p>"Of course not," he replied without a trace of irony. She nodded approvingly.</p><p>"Are you having a nice time, Ryuji-kun?"</p><p>"Yeah." He smiled at her, and she kissed him once more on the cheek. </p><p>"Me too." She snuggled up against him again, before turning to the TV.</p><p>The movie they were watching seemed to be the usual Valentines day type of movie. Being in a slightly later timeslot though, it had a bit more to it. As they watched, a detective was getting into an argument with some yakuza. <i>Maybe this is my kinda film after all,</i> Makoto mused as violence broke out. </p><p>They watched in comfortable silence as the action scene gave way to an intimate moment between the leader of the yakuza and his mistress. The writing seemed on par with the usual cheap action films Makoto watched, and Ryuji wasn't complaining either. Still, neither of them knew what to do as the scene continued. </p><p>Tensions still running high for the on-screen couple, it had gotten... heated. Clothes were coming off, they were kissing and arguing and... </p><p>
  <i>Oh. OH.</i>
</p><p>Neither said a word as the woman began to move climbing onto the... </p><p>Makoto swallowed nervously. <i>Onto the bed... onto him...</i> </p><p>The lighting was subdued, and most of what could be seen was simply the blue of the Toyko night sky through windows- <i>so much like the ones in this very apartment</i>- that played on the actress' naked skin. The man's muscled torso was hidden by the bedding, and the focus was squarely on her as she began to move, nothing explicitly shown but <i>everything</i> implied...</p><p>She blinked, waking as if from a reverie, and turned her head away. <i>Why didn't I change the channel!</i> She had never felt so awkward, so caught out... <i>Why is it so hot here? Did sis leave the heater on? I don't need this blanket at all, but if I took it off, what would Ryuji-</i></p><p>As she was thinking this, she looked to the side and saw him watching the scene, slack jawed, eyes wide. Her own crimson gaze flicked back to the screen, where the beautiful, busty woman was uttering lewd noises as she undulated through the fractured light of the windows... </p><p>And back to Ryuji, staring. </p><p>"Sakamoto-kun!" She exclaimed, a rush of emotion overwhelming her as she hit him in the shoulder again. "You're staring too much!"</p><p>"Wh-What?" He recoiled slightly, pulling the blankets away. Makoto clutched at them in an attempt to remain as hidden as possible. "I wasn't! I was just watchin' the movie!"</p><p>She scoffed. "Is it so easy to distract you? This is just like that time in the desert- any big pair of breasts and you're a thousand miles away!"</p><p>"That's not fair! I didn't choose the movie!"</p><p>"So you don't deny it?"</p><p>Ryuji sputtered, trying to figure out how best to respond to the fearsome Niijima family prosecution. Just as he was about to speak though, he tilted his head, noticing something.</p><p>"Are you feeling jealous?"</p><p>His question was gentle, quiet, but she reacted with outrage all the same. </p><p>"Jealous? That I am on my first Valentine's date and my date is ogling some balloon-chested woman on the screen? I wonder why!"</p><p>"You are! It's the boo- I mean the chest size, isn't it?"</p><p>She pouted, her face glowing red in a combination of embarrassment and defiance. "Well, when I see how you were just looking at her, and then I'm just..." She trailed off, but he clearly knew where she was going. </p><p>"It's nothin' to do with that. I mean yeah, a naked woman on screen is always going to be distracting," he began, before speaking much faster to finish the thought, "but that's all. I still think you look incredible, especially in your biker outfit."</p><p><i>He said I look incredible.</i> The thought softened her anger somewhat, but she hadn't quite calmed down yet. </p><p>"It's not as revealing as you'd like, I bet. It's skintight already, so should I just start cutting holes in it?"</p><p>"Senpai, you look smoking hot in that, and in most things." He reached out a hand for hers again, and she begrudgingly took it. </p><p>"Is that truly the case? I mean, you and the others never comment on me like you do with Ann..."</p><p>"I've known her for way longer... and anyway, you're way scarier than Ann. Whip or no whip, I'd rather take my chances!" He laughed, and she let out a reluctant snicker in turn. </p><p>"Am I really that scary? I don't try to be." Her voice had dropped to a low murmur now as she tried to articulate the ever-present doubts in her mind. "Even since opening up with you all, people still avoid me like I'm going to get them in trouble. Even all of you still flinch when I'm annoyed, except for Haru."</p><p>He sighed, but it wasn't an annoyed sound. "Senpai-"</p><p>"You don't have to call me that, you know."</p><p>"Makoto," he corrected after a moment. "I dunno how I'm the one to tell you this, but you're kinda scary." He met her eyes, and clearly read her disappointment, because he continued, "That's not a bad thing. It just means you're a badass!"</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "A badass?"</p><p>"Are you for real? Of course!" He replied enthusiastically, holding her hand a little tighter. "You're the smartest girl I know, you're the toughest person I know, and you don't take shit from anyone. You're the most effin' badass girl I've ever met!"</p><p>She could feel the blush staying in her cheeks as she smiled, trying to shrug off the compliments. Still, he doubled down. </p><p>"Not only that, but now that I've gotten to know you, I think you're also really cute. The way you're kinda sentimental and sweet when you're alone, that you try and take care of everyone. Even the way you wear your vest for school like it's a job interview is cute."</p><p>"Hey!" She didn't hit him this time, but did shoot him a dirty look. It was met with an open grin, his bright eyes catching the light as well as they did her attention. </p><p>"And you're an absolute babe when you're doin' your whole, "Johanna, fist of justice!" thing. Even I think you can be a bit impulsive, but seeing you in action? Damn! You're just way too scary to piss off at that point, so I never said."</p><p>She giggled again, looking down at her lap. <i>Too impulsive? From Sakamoto-kun? Well hey.</i> It was enough to make her laugh again, and since she could think of no appropriate reply to the barrage of compliments he had just laid out she simply snuggled in to him. He seemed happy with the outcome, pulling her a little closer. </p><p>The movie had gone past the sex scene, and was now showing the couple arguing on a moonlit bridge. She looked at the actress again, thinking over his words. <i>So he does think I'm that attractive, he's just been too scared to say it? I've never been... so happy to be perved on.</i> </p><p>A thought popped into her head- quickly dismissed, of course. She could never. But then again... why had she engineered a situation where she knew Sae would be out of the house? Sure, it would have been awkward to watch romantic movies with Ryuji and Sae, but Sae tended to keep to herself on normal days- why would this be different? </p><p>The thought jumped up again, and was stamped down slower this time. Fragments of it lingered as she mused over whether she had the courage to do anything about it- it was so clearly the wrong decision, an improper way to behave. Still, what had she said to Johanna? <i>No more playing the good girl, just to please others.</i> </p><p>If she was not pleasing others, that just left herself. <i>What do I want?</i></p><p>Finally, she decided. Extricating herself slowly from his grip, she pulled the blanket up to around her neck. </p><p>"You feeling cold?" </p><p>"Not quite." She replied slowly, locking eyes with him. Her hands moved dexterously beneath the blanket, undoing button after button. "I was just thinking..." she began, working fast, "do I still seem scary," the final button came loose, "like this?"</p><p>She shrugged the blanket off, revealing her open shirt to him. Underneath, she simply had a sports bra on, something functional and comfortable, but still cute. It was white so as not to show through her school shirt, but had fine black stitching along it. As Ryuji stared, she pushed the shirt off her shoulders and tossed it to the floor, before curling up under the blanket next to him again. </p><p>He was speechless, though not for lack of trying. A few stammered syllables went nowhere, and resulted only in a long whine as she guided his arm back around her now bare shoulders. </p><p>"Sen- Makoto, are you sure?" He asked, completely immobile except when she moved his limbs herself. </p><p>"Shh," she replied quietly, "let's watch the movie."</p><p>Both of them returned their eyes to the screen, but neither of them their attention. She could only imagine what might be going through Ryuji's mind, but through her own, the sensation of his hand on her. </p><p>He was wearing no jacket, so it was mostly the skin of his left arm against the skin of her shoulders. His fingers rested nervously on her bicep, which she could not help but flex once or twice, trying to elicit a response. Realising he wouldn't move without direction, she shuffled slightly, taking hold of his hand with her right and guiding it gently. </p><p>First, to her forearm, more slender but no less strong than her upper arms. She massaged her extensors through his fingertips before moving him across to her stomach. </p><p>His fingers recoiled the moment they made contact, but she guided him confidently back until his palm was against her abdominals. After a few moments of encouragement, he began to rub her stomach. <i>This feels so intimate... so incredible.</i> </p><p>On screen, another raunchy scene was beginning. However, unlike the awkward hesistance prompted by the last one, this one brought a more true reaction. Her breath caught in her throat as the man's naked torso was revealed, and combined with Ryuji's fingers on her skin... </p><p>She found her breath once more, letting out a gentle cough as she knocked on her chest, as if dislodging something. Still, her hand lingered a moment...</p><p>She waited for his hand to move slightly higher. He had found the edge of her bra with his thumb a few times, surely it would be only a short while...</p><p><i>Ah...</i> </p><p>He went dead still, trying to process what had just happened. As if to confirm, he shifted his hand slightly, his fingers brushing the underside of her now exposed breast, drawing from her a soft sigh of relief. </p><p>"Um... Senpai?"</p><p>She turned to him, the twist of her shoulders drawing his hand across her breast as she did. </p><p>"It's just Makoto," she chastised him, and then leaned in again. This time, she didn't kiss his cheek. </p><p>Their lips met, with all the awkwardness expected of their first kiss. As primal sounds began to play through the television, all pretense was lost. He was only nervous until he realised she was serious, when he finally began playing along. His hand lingered on her chest, unwilling to move but unsure to continue. His mouth, conversely, joined her own enthusiastic assault. </p><p>She could feel his lips, a little dry but still soft, part beneath her own. As they continued to kiss, she pushed her luck, flicking her tongue out to lash his teeth, his own tongue. He made a noise of surprise, but she only grunted back want into his mouth and he submitted to her. </p><p>The game was on from there on- his hands began to move, encouraged by her grabbing her other breast and massaging it aggressively. Their kisses would break apart, become gentle, and then descend into decadence once more as their hands explored each other, hungry for the sensations of touching another. In turn, they both uttered sweet noises of pleasure when the other found a particularly nice spot to touch. </p><p>She gasped as his fingers brushed across her nipple, the jolt of sensitivity catching her off guard. Again, he tried to apologise but she anticipated it, firmly holding his hand to her breast, kneading herself with his fingers.</p><p>"So... you like to check me out in my biker gear?"</p><p>"Mmhmm," he mumbled as she took his mouth again, kissing him deeply before coming up to speak once more. </p><p>"What's the best bit?" Her tone was playful, curious. He seemed a little confused again as if expecting a trap, but another squeeze of her breast through his hands made his eyelids flutter distractedly, and he calmed down.</p><p>"Uh... I think you just look great... and, uh... strong and fierce..." </p><p>Her eyes narrowed, and as she went in for another kiss she took his lower lip between her teeth, a gentle threat. "That's not what I meant," she murmured as she pulled back enough to kiss his neck, his ear. "I want to know where you're looking when I'm in that... skin tight... leather..." </p><p>She felt his neck tense up, and smiled. </p><p>"Um... for real?" </p><p>"Don't be afraid. I won't punish you... if you give me what I want."</p><p>"Well," he began, his head tilting to allow her better access to his collarbone, "I mean, your l-legs... look pretty damn good... and your..."</p><p>"My..?" She kissed back to his ear, every word a whisper directly to his soul. </p><p>"Your... <span class="small">butt</span>..."</p><p>"Oh?" She giggled coquettishly, but continued to kiss him. "What about my butt, exactly?"</p><p>"I... I suppose..." His nerves seemed to be fading into the background as she continued her attentions, which was good. She was getting unbearably turned on, and was feeling very much like a bad girl tonight. Propriety be damned, this was her first Valentines day since realising her own desires. She wanted to enjoy it... and maybe, to enjoy him. </p><p><i>There's nothing wrong with some harmless flirting anyway, right? This is just... physical flirting. We're both physical people. It makes sense.</i> </p><p>Those justifications drove her onwards, hands creeping across Ryuji's chest, feeling his pectorals through his shirt, as he continued on. </p><p>"It's hard not to wonder what it's like... you wearin' such tight clothes... on that bike... it's kinda hot."</p><p>Soft laughter tickled his ears as she clung to him tighter and extended one leg out from underneath the blanket. Her school skirt remained caught under the blanket, leaving just her tights clinging to her toned legs. He took the invitation, reaching forward to caress her, earning a delicate moan of approval. </p><p>"When you first joined, it was crazy," he mumbled onwards, now completely lost in the sensation and moment. "Watching the student council president dressed like that, just straddlin' that huge machine... really made me think, y' know?"</p><p>She stopped everything. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Uh... shit, was that-" he began, but she was now sitting up and staring into his soul. </p><p>"Are you saying that you used to fantasise about me riding you?"</p><p>"Well it's not- I mean, come on, you know-"</p><p>"I know," she began haughtily, her chest puffing out with indignance even though it remained only partially clothed, "exactly what you mean. You're saying you're wondering what else I could be riding? Thinking about your S.C. President being just some little sex doll in a leather costume, just riding you all night for your amusement? Is that seriously how you thought of me, of your teammate?"</p><p>He was completely speechless, obviously lost in between her previous affections and her sudden rage. He tried to speak, but nothing came from his open mouth, and a look of terror began to creep into his eyes. </p><p>"Did you even stop," she intoned menacingly, advancing on him, "to consider," as her face came right up to his, "that maybe <i>I</i> would like to be ridden for once?"</p><p>Silence. </p><p>The fear in his eyes gave way to confusion, then realisation, shock, apprehension, understanding, all in a few seconds. </p><p>She placed one hand on his chest forcefully, and with the other pointed at her own bedroom door, eyebrow raised. </p><p>"For real?! Uh, this is way more than I expected... um... what about madame prosecutor?"</p><p>She checked the time. "We have at least an hour and a half."</p><p>"How do you know? </p><p>"I took care of it. She won't be bothering us for a while."</p><p>His face contorted in a painful grimace. "You're terrifying, senpai!"</p><p>"Is that a yes or no?"</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><i>Breathe, Makoto. Breathe.</i> She steadied herself, staring into the bathroom mirror. Ryuji had gone straight to her room, lying down on her bed next to the Buchi-kun plush toy she still had from her childhood. Meanwhile, she had gone to the bathroom to freshen up and take stock. She was going... a little hard, perhaps. Still, as she pushed her thighs together, she was reminded of how much she wanted this. Her body ached, felt so tense, like it needed any relief. She hadn't planned the house to herself to... <i>well, to engage in... to have... relations...</i> Even so, the night was carrying her that way, and physically she was along for the ride. </p><p>She knew he would respect her decision if she changed her mind, just like she would respect his. Still, as out of hand as this was getting, she wanted it. <i>If not now, when? It's not so unusual these days, and I trust him. When would be a better time?</i> She took a deep breath, and then pushed her skirt down over her hips, stripping down to just her underwear and neatly folding the discarded items. She took a few more deep breaths, looking herself over in the mirror. </p><p>
  <i>You look good. You deserve to have fun. Just see where it goes. Loosen up.</i>
</p><p>She turned purposefully back to her room, clothes underneath one arm. It felt so naughty walking through the hallway in just her underwear, so inappropriate- she loved it. </p><p>When she got back into the room, Ryuji was sitting on the bed waiting patiently. As much as she tried to avoid the thought, she couldn't help but notice how... puppy-like he looked. Still, it was very cute. His eyes basically popped out of his head as he saw her stride back in.</p><p>"Holy shit! Makoto, you..."</p><p>"Do you like it?" She put the clothes down, taking perhaps a little longer to bend down and stand up than she needed to. His breath shortened as she slinked across to him.</p><p>"I think I'm in love!" </p><p>She paused, a little shocked. <i>Keep it together, Makoto. You're meant to be confident here. He just said he loved me! Confident!</i>. Moving to the bed, she climbed beneath the covers and gestured for him to follow suit. He crawled under with her, still in his t-shirt and school pants. <i>I'll change that soon.</i></p><p>"Do you mean that, Ryuji-kun?"</p><p>He paused for a second, looking at her in the dim light of her bedside lamp. He didn't even try to look at her body, just held eye contact with her. The intensity of it was enough to make heat creep up through her body and come to rest in some <i>very</i> distracting places.</p><p>"I think so, yeah. I love you, Makoto. You're the most incredible woman I've ever met, and I love everything you're about."</p><p>She blushed deeply. "That's a pretty cheesy thing to say, you know."</p><p>She paused, rolling the words in her mind, and then smiled into the sheets. "I liked it though. Are you... do you still want to...?" The question was implied, left hanging in the air for him to take or leave. Despite her hormones begging her to just take him, she was already very happy with the night. </p><p>"If you're still into it."</p><p>Makoto giggled and nodded, hands reaching down to start removing his shirt. The light was dim, but it was still obvious how much he worked out. He was fit, and lean, and very, <i>very</i> sexy. His own eyes wandered her body, clearly thinking very similar thoughts. </p><p><i>Oh my...</i> It was difficult to hold back the nerves as her hands  down his body towards his pants. She could feel through the fabric that he was... <i>Oh...</i> It was quite warm, and quite... well, hard... she couldn't help but be curious. </p><p>Her fingers pressed against him and he hissed in response. <i>I think there's meant to be stuff before, things to get you ready, but... Is it wrong of me to just want to try it straight away?</i> Her hand explored him, and he moved his own hands a bit lower on her body, touching her abdomen, her hips... </p><p>"Mmmph..." she mumbled, wanting to ask him to do more, hoping he would take the initiative without being asked. She shifted her weight, lifting her hips towards him in want. His fingers traced lower. He gasped- she moaned. </p><p><i>Yessss..... oh, that feels... so much nicer than when I do it.</i> She moved her hips in time with his touches, <i>knowing</i> that he could tell how excited she was. Wanting to go further, wanting to be bad with him. </p><p>"Ryuji...?" </p><p>"Oh! Uh, yeah?" He seemed dazed, as if he had been rudely awakened from some fantasy. <i>Mm, I hope I'm his fantasy.</i> </p><p>"This might be," she began tentatively, cautiously, "a bit forward, but... you know what I said before about being... um..."</p><p>"Ridden?" </p><p>He was starting to pick up on it, on her. <i>Take the initiative, Ryuji. I want you to run this show.</i> She could see in his eyes he was starting to get it, but he clearly needed a little more explicit instruction.  </p><p>"Mmhmm." She nodded sagely, exhaling sharply as he pressed a little harder between her legs. "I don't know how much time we have, but I want you to take... to take me. Tonight. And..." </p><p>She paused again, struggling with the next request, with how much it fought against how she was during her normal life. He smiled, and leaned over to kiss her, in the process half-mounting her. </p><p>"It's 'kay, Makoto. When you're ready."</p><p>She tried to move the self conscious smile from her face and look sexy again. "Talk to me. I mean... if you're feeling good, please say so. I... I want to hear your voice."</p><p>He gave her another little kiss, a touch more hesitantly. "D'you mean like... dirty stuff?"</p><p>She bit her lip and nodded. He grinned. </p><p>"Okay. Just... it's my first time, so tell me if anything hurts you, okay?"</p><p>She nodded again, and then shuffled, spreading her legs wide to accommodate him. He visibly shuddered in anticipation before unbuckling his pants. Before he could remove them, she pulled him close against her, his pelvis pressed against her crotch. </p><p>"Like this."</p><p>His eyebrows practically went through the roof, but he agreed and began manipulating his clothes, pulling his... his <i>dick</i> out. She couldn't see it beneath the blankets, but she could feel it, feel the heat. Quickly, her hand darted out of the covers to her bedside table, and she withdrew a condom from her drawer. </p><p>They both blushed in embarrassment but he put it on without words. Eyes shining in anticipation, she reached down and pulled aside her panties. </p><p>"You want this?" He asked, eyes on her but mind down below. "You're actin' all sexy, tryin' to get me hard... you want to have sex?" </p><p>It wasn't the best line in dirty talk history. Still, it did something. "Rougher." She grunted, teasing him as she slowly writhed underneath him. </p><p>"You want... you want me to fuck you?" </p><p><i>That did it.</i> She couldn't hold back the moan of approval, her hips bucking up towards him. She felt for a perfect moment his manhood touch her womanhood, but then it was gone. </p><p>"Alright then!" He replied, and moved down. She snapped a hand to him, feeling his naked shaft, the heat, the smooth skin, the rigidity, and positioned it at her entrance. She knew it was going to hurt, but she was ruining her own sheets with how wet she was, so wasn't sure if there was much else for it. </p><p>"Ready?" He asked, but she was already pressing down. They both gasped as one when he penetrated her, a slight whimper the only evidence of her lost virginity, and a hiss to show his. </p><p>"Makoto!" He cried out, half as a question and half as exclamation. She groaned, letting him just... <i>be</i> inside her. "Gentle... but go." </p><p>It was enough for him. He began to thrust, pushing deeper into her, filling her, splitting her. It wasn't painful as such, but it was certainly a strange sensation... but a good one. A damn good one. She grunted with each thrust, signalling to him that she was his. </p><p>"You're liking that, aren't you? You're liking the feeling of my cock in you?"</p><p>She groaned. "Mmhmm! Yes... in where?"</p><p>"In your pussy! My dick pressing in and out of you. You're so wet, it's making me harder."</p><p>"Uuugh yes, get harder..." She moaned in response, trying to push back against him from her vulnerable position. It was nearly all him though, and he was doing a great job. </p><p><i>Maybe I need to buy something to make me feel like this. This is... very different from my fingers. Uh... the way it </i>fills<i> me... I can feel his pelvis against my clitoris... ah, yes...</i></p><p>Still, she was getting used to it now, and wanted more. She gripped onto his firm back muscles as he whispered more dirty comments in the half-light. "I'm not a doll... go harder..."</p><p>He was pushing pretty deep into her, but she wanted it bad, wanted him bad. Wanted everything he could give her. "I'm not sure I'll last if I go harder... I was hoping I could make you-"</p><p>"Fuck me, Ryuji!" She shouted, not caring who heard. </p><p>"Yes my queen!" He exclaimed nervously, a force of habit, but then doubled down. He was well built, and had a lot of hip mobility- she could tell from the way he was slamming into her now. His pelvis hit her crotch with every thrust, a delicious cocktails of sensations that made her moan every time. She could feel how deep he was in her, and that only made it better. </p><p>"You want me to fuck you hard? I can do that!" He pushed harder, faster. "Shit, Makoto, you're getting me so hot, I'm not gonna last-"</p><p>"Finish in me!" She cried out, each word punctuated by another impact of his body. "Ugh, I love you Ryuji, please, please, fuck me 'til you come!"</p><p>He groaned, the last words sending him over the edge. She could feel his body pulse in her, his cock sliding into her slower but deeper as he reached his orgasm. All the air was pushed out of her lungs by the force of him, and she reached up to grab at him, at her breasts, at his butt, anything. Just to feel him as he climaxed...</p><p>When he finally finished, he collapsed atop her. His weight felt hot, stifling in some ways... but also comfortable. Right. He was still inside her, and she moved her hips lazily, feeling the different sensations as he softened. </p><p>"Ryuji?" </p><p>Her voice was quiet, but contented. He grunted in response, his mind seemingly absent as his body tried to recover. She wrapped both arms around him, hugging him close.</p><p>"That was perfect."</p><p>He smiled into her shoulder. "I'm glad... 'cause I need a rest now. Do you..?"</p><p>"I'm fine, thanks... I'm satisfied." She gave his neck a kiss, then his shoulder, and hugged him again. </p><p>"We might want to get up though... I think Sis is due back in about 20 minutes..."</p><p>As she felt a rather sudden chill on her front where he had been, she couldn't help but be impressed.</p><p>
  <i>It seems his knee is doing better. His running form just then was excellent.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So!<br/>As with the first one, this was <i>not</i> meant to be so long. I basically write whatever scene pops into my head, and I'm focussing on letting what I consider the action of the scene play in full, but not adding additional. By the time it was this long, all the stuff I would presumably cut was at the front end, and it seemed pointless to cut it purely for the sake of the word count. Long story short, please don't think I'm playing favourites- I just let it play out.</p><p>This being a companion piece to Compromise was an interesting twist, because I would probably say that's my most... polished piece, I suppose? So, as a starting point, there was already a tone that I was trying to match. </p><p>As far as meeting the prompt, even though this was a smut request I felt like the actual nitty gritty was less important than the character work. Thus, why there's 5000+ words of preamble before the sexy time. Still, I'm pretty satisfied with the outcome, and I hope El_Gran_Camus is too! Perhaps I'll return to this particular version of the P-Thieves another time, because I do quite like the pairings. </p><p>Please feel free to comment if you wish, but otherwise, I'll see you all next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ren/Sae: Secrets and Spices, (MorgantheMartian)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Spoilers for Persona 5 late game.*</p><p>*Rating for this chapter is M</p><p>My prompt was:<br/>Ren/Sae, Aphrodisiacs/Situational Consent</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A quick note- This chapter, as the prompt suggests, contains smutty scenes involving dubious consent. Please be advised if this is a triggering or upsetting issue for you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>The Prosecutor</h4><p>
  <i>Another long day, another complete lack of progress.</i>
</p><p>Niijima Sae moved like a storm cloud through Yongen-Jaya, ominous and brooding. Every single day felt like the last right now- more useless leads about the Phantom Thieves, more shadows to chase, more illusions to dispel and at the end? </p><p>Nothing. Nothing of any tangible use. </p><p>They had an hypothesis or two, of course, but without any evidence it was nothing. And evidence, it seemed, was not forthcoming any time soon. </p><p>She tried to bat the information out of her head as she headed towards the back alley. There was a small cafe she liked to frequent, one that it seemed few others knew about. It was hardly a conventional place, having a cripplingly restricted menu, and to top it off the proprietor was probably still angry at her about an argument a few months ago. Even so, the coffee... </p><p>
  <i>No one makes it like Boss. Perhaps that will be enough to let me relax.</i>
</p><p>With this counter-intuitive desire in mind, she stepped through the door, noting with satisfaction that she was the only patron. She looked to the counter, seeking out the gruff old man, but he was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>In his place was a skinny young kid with a mop of unkempt black hair and almost comically large glasses. Sae frowned, already somewhat irritated, but decided she had come all this way- might as well roll the dice and see how it went. </p><p>He looked up at the bell going off, and watched her as she moved to the counter. She could feel his eyes on her even as she sat down, but it was hardly anything new. She knew how men looked at her. </p><p>"Good afternoon, welcome to-"</p><p>"Yes yes," she cut in abruptly. "I'm a regular, I don't need the speech. Just a cup of the special blend, please."</p><p>He paused, seemingly taken by surprise, but then nodded. As he reached for a cup, he replied, "Special blend? Do you know which one?"</p><p><i>He doesn't know the regulars' orders? God, the service industry in this country...</i> She held back a frown of irritation. "I don't know what it's called, I'm not a barista. Something Panamanian, I think. It's just my regular."</p><p>He nodded again. "Of course." </p><p>For a moment, he did not move, only continued looking at her. His eyes, a dark grey obscured by the light on his glasses, stared out at her from under the messy hair. </p><p>She met his look pointedly. "I hope Sakura-san has trained you well- I'm not paying for coffee that tastes like dirt." </p><p><i>That look... it's intense. Do I know this guy? He's certainly staring like he knows me...</i> </p><p>As that thought crossed her mind he instantly turned away, as if he could hear her thoughts. Again, she frowned. Something felt... off. </p><p>Still, perhaps... perhaps it was just a long day. Gods knew she had her share of them right now. Trying once more to shelve her frustrations, she reached across to a magazine and turned her mind to the crossword.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<h4>The Wildcard</h4><p><i>Niijima Sae is here!</i> </p><p>Ren tried hard to keep calm, to remain inconspicuous. He knew she had already caught him staring at her once or twice, but hopefully she would attribute that to her own looks and not his intentions. After all, there could be no worse time to have surprise interactions with the prosecutor. </p><p>He had rarely had cause to talk to the older Niijima sister, only crossing paths with her when Sojiro was around for the most part. He had certainly never given her cause to focus on him that he could recall. At least, not this version of her. </p><p>However it was only two afternoons previously that he, the Phantom Thieves and Akechi had met her shadow, a spiteful Yakuza casino mogul. That version knew all about Joker and the thieves, though seemingly not about their alter egos. They had visited a court case of hers with Makoto, but he had been in a group... he just hoped that she remembered him from Leblanc and not the courtroom. </p><p>If she were to discover who he was, everything would fall apart. For their gambit to succeed, she had to only discover his identity once the deed was done- if that failed, he would be dead. First metaphorically, and then quite literally. </p><p><i>Still, I can't kick her out... that would only raise suspicion. I'll let it play out for now, and look for opportunities.</i> </p><p>He rummaged around for the specific beans she was requesting. Usually he wouldn't change the beans for the sake of one customer, but he had been in the process of cleaning out the grinder anyway, so he might as well. Especially if that was what Boss usually did. He knew a few that Sojiro rated highly, but she wanted something specific... </p><p><i>Aha!</i> He pulled a bag forward and inspected the writing scratched on the label in Sojiro's handwriting. <i>Panama Esmerelda Geisha.</i> Silently, he shook his head at the florid name, but that didn't matter. He had found it. </p><p>Just before he moved, he had a moment of doubt. <i>Is there another kind from Panama? If I don't check and it's wrong...</i> He could feel the sweat forming on his brow from the sheer tension. </p><p>Knowing it was literally his life on the line, he continued to read the labels. It turned out to be the right decision, as he found one more- a smaller one in a fancy bag with a simple label. </p><p><i>Panamanian Humid Flower</i>. Then, in even smaller scratches, <i>Very smooth.</i> </p><p><i>That sounds more like it.</i> Satisfied that if all else failed, the safer bet would be the fancier brand, he took the small bag and filled the grinder. <i>No point asking again, she'll just get more annoyed. Just make the coffee and go from there.</i> </p><p>Amamiya Ren, the secret leader of the Phantom Thieves, got to work making his chief antagonist the best damn coffee he could. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<h4>The Prosecutor</h4><p><i>Lined up at school festivals? Do they mean stalls?</i> She checked off the word against each other clue, finding nothing to contradict her suspicion. <i>How simple!</i></p><p>Rather than feeling pride, she regarded the magazine with scorn. Deep down, she was certain these puzzles were once harder, and she took their simplified answers as a personal slight. </p><p>"Your coffee, m'am."</p><p>She looked up directly into the reflective glare of those glasses. Behind them she could see but a glint of his eyes- grey, intense, intelligent. Something in them was positively sharp, like the edge of a blade. </p><p>It was an altogether disconcerting feeling, but she got past it as the smell of the coffee distracted her. It smelt good, but not like usual. </p><p><i>Is it a different blend, or did he just ruin it?</i> She mused idly. It didn't smell entirely different, not as such. It was similar, but there was a strange tang to it... a slightly heady scent, almost oily. </p><p>She took it with a curt nod and looked back down at the crossword, not wanting to be rude and show her frustration. <i>If this kid has stuffed up my relaxation time, there will be words with Sakura-san next time I'm here.</i> </p><p>As she flipped to the next page, she took a sip from the cup. It tasted... fine. Like usual, honestly. Still, distracted by the word puzzles, she didn't think too heavily on it. It tasted about right, that was enough. </p><p>Still, the smell remained a strange factor playing on the back of her mind. It felt like it was filling her nose, and then her whole head. </p><p><i>Is this extra caffeinated?</i> She wondered if he had perhaps poured a double shot or something. The more she had, the more she was convinced he hadn't burnt or ruined the drink, but something about it was definitely strange... </p><p><i>Perhaps if I care this much, I should take the time to learn. I could get a little grinder for home, learn which beans I want...</i> Even as she thought it, she knew it was pointless. She would never have the actual time to learn, to care. It was easier to just come here and have Boss do it. </p><p>She tried once more to focus on the puzzles, and not on the strange tingling that she could feel in her arms. If it was a double shot, then it was hitting her like a train, but not in a <i>bad</i> way. She could usually handle a lot of caffeine, but this was different. This felt like her whole body was warming, feeling better from just half a cup. It was like the drink's heat was transferring instantly to the rest of her body as it ran down her throat, soothing her muscles, making her comfortable. </p><p>Like snapping out of a daze, she heard the young barista speak without any comprehension. Shaking her head slightly, she looked up to him once more. <i>God, his eyes are intense!</i></p><p>"Pardon me?" She managed, though her voice sounded strange to her. As if she could hear the thought of the words a moment before she actually spoke them. </p><p>"Would you like another?"</p><p>"I haven't finished," she began, looking down at her... empty... cup.</p><p>Confused, she glanced up at the clock on the wall. It had been 15 minutes since he passed her that coffee. </p><p><i>15 minutes?!</i> </p><p>That couldn't be right... She focused on him once again. </p><p>"What's in this coffee?"</p><p>"In it?" He frowned slightly, a strangely cute expression on the skinny kid's face. "Um... the usual stuff. Coffee beans, water, milk... that's it."</p><p>She stared at him, trying to decipher if he was lying, but he seemed earnest enough. <i>What the hell, it's really hitting the spot today. Why not?</i></p><p>She slid the cup back to him. "Yes please, one more of the same. You make a strangely good coffee." </p><p>It wasn't a lie- she could feel the warming influence even now, settling in her stomach, radiating out to each limb. Relaxing muscles that had long been held by tension and stress. </p><p>As he passed her another, she smiled somewhat absently. "Thanks... I'm sorry, but you look familiar. Have we met?"</p><p>He remained impassive, barely raising an eyebrow at the assertion. "I've been around here for a while." </p><p>"Well, you've clearly learned well from Boss. Pass on my compliments. I'm Niijima Sae." She extended a hand, barely even noticing the time between thought and action. </p><p>"Amamiya." He replied, somewhat quietly. </p><p>She repeated the name, both trying to lock it into her memory and trying to search for it there. <i>I swear I've heard that name before.</i> </p><p>No matter how she tried, she couldn't recall it. In fact, she was having some slight trouble recalling much. Everything seemed like it was there, but in the background. Unimportant, unworthy of recall. That was strange. </p><p><i>If this is a double, shouldn't I be more alert? I feel more relaxed if anything.</i> She silently cursed herself for not watching him make this one, but quickly got past that too. Whatever he had done, it was working wonders for her stress. </p><p>She took another sip of the drink, and felt another wave of heat fill her. That particular part was starting to get a bit much, actually- she was starting to feel quite stuffy. She reached down almost absently, unbuttoning her jacket and then throwing it over the stool beside her. </p><p><i>Ah, that's better,</i> she thought as she felt the slightly cooler air of the cafe on her arms and back through her shirt. </p><p>She turned back once more to the youth and thanked him for the coffee. <i>Had she done that already?</i> He looked at her once more with those indecipherable eyes. </p><p><i>His face is like a novel, written in a foreign language!</i> She smiled at the thought. The look he was giving her... it was a warm, almost flirtatious look, a subtle smile... or was it? The smile was sneaky, but it also could be cautious, hesitant... and his eyes still seemed as sharp as razors. </p><p><i>What is going on?</i> She looked down at the magazine once more, rubbing her eyes. She could see everything on the page perfectly. Still, he had seemed to shift without moving as she looked at him... </p><p>She glanced back up again, noting with relief that he had moved on to some other task. <i>He's in fairly good shape. He's slim, but there's a hint of muscles through that shirt. How old is he? There's no chance that he's older than 20, but he seems mature for a high school kid...</i> </p><p><i>Ah, high school.</i> Where she had first learned to endure the looks from boys that she got so often now. Every so often she still woke up blearily, expecting to have to study before the train to Shujin. Days spent in the library focusing on her books, pretending she didn't notice the boys loitering in the stacks trying to get a glimpse of her. Pretending it was only boys. Pretending she didn't want to ogle them right back. </p><p><i>So much time spent on study, on work... to get here. Competing day in and out with other lawyers, with defence attorneys who would sell their soul for an acquittal, in a system so rigged as to be completely pointless.</i> </p><p>Still, in honour of her father, she had worked. Fought and scraped and made her way to where she was now. <i>After all, it's like gambling. The house always wins, until you learn to count cards. You had to, as a woman, just so the men would take you seriously.</i></p><p><i>Not that the men ever looked anything like the boys in school, like this young man.</i> She eyed him as he cleaned something in the back corner of the shop. <i>They're always so old, so tired, so boring. Never any lithe young gentlemen, never enigmatic ruffians like this. Oh, they try. Try to woo me with their words, using language like it's some sort of dance... though if it were, they would have two left feet and dodgy knees.</i></p><p>She looked up and down his shape, hunched over the bench yet still strong. His hair looked so frizzy, yet so soft. It was unusual to see boys with hair like that. Every time he moved, it shook slightly, forming a new shape. She wondered to herself what it smelt like... what it would be like to run her fingers through it. </p><p><i>I bet he can dance.</i> She mused, now staring openly at him. <i>With his words, and probably with that body of his... I can see the muscles of his back as he cleans the kitchen. I suspect he wasn't so toned when he started wearing it. So he keeps himself in good shape.</i></p><p>That same heat from the coffee kept building, rising slowly to an inferno... she sipped at it again, feeling the scent fill her nose. The rich flavour caressed her every taste bud, coating her mouth, her throat...</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<h4>The Wildcard</h4><p>By the time he realised what was happening, he had already doubled down on it. </p><p><i>Don't panic, think. Let's inspect the situation. On one hand, it seems I'm safe from discovery now?</i> </p><p>It had taken a few moments to understand just how much she was watching him, and a little longer again to grasp why. Initially he feared she had figured him out, or at the very least linked him to Makoto. The last thing he needed was her being overly cautious of his presence near the courthouse. </p><p>Still, after some of the looks she had thrown his way, suspicion was no longer what he was picking up on. Nor scrutiny, at least not of the legal kind. No, there was something about her behaviour that had hitherto been unseen. </p><p>On a hunch, Ren had surreptitiously checked the bag of coffee beans once more, and had been shocked to find a second comment on the reverse side of the label. </p><p><i>"For special occasions."</i> </p><p>He initially looked online via his phone, pretending to clean something in the kitchen. There was nearly nothing he could find about this so-called 'Panamanian Humid Flower' bean. Nothing even mentioning that phrase initially, so he deleted the words 'Coffee Bean' from his search. </p><p><i>If this fails, perhaps I'll just message Futaba and... oh.</i> </p><p>He found it. Suddenly, he was <i>overwhelmingly</i> glad he had not messaged Futaba about what Sojiro was keeping in the cafe. </p><p>
  <i>So, we come to the other hand. I suspect that I will need to find a solution to this new problem...</i>
</p><p>He smiled politely at the elder Niijima, excusing himself for a moment. To his quiet terror, she only winked at him in response. Carefully remaining impassive, he walked slowly up the stairs to his room, phone already to his ear by the time he reached the top. </p><p>As the phone began to ring, he wondered briefly what he was going to say. <i>What can I say? How do I even begin to-</i> </p><p>"Good evening, my little guinea pig. I'm about to go into an appointment- can this wait?"</p><p>"Um, perhaps," he began, less confident than he had ever been to the doctor. "I need some advice."</p><p>He heard Takemi sigh. "Make it quick, then. I do have other patients, you know?"</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>He paused, tried to find the words. </p><p>"Oh, I know that sound!" Suddenly the doctor, so usually taciturn, sounded quite interested. "Did you get... something caught in something unusual?" </p><p>The question came with all the subtlety of a battering ram. From the tone of her voice, Ren knew it was something that she had encountered more than once. </p><p>"No, not that... um..." </p><p>"Amamiya-kun? You have 30 seconds."</p><p>
  <i>Nothing for it.</i>
</p><p>"How do I cure a... an aphrodisiac?"</p><p>There was a tactful pause. </p><p>"Oh my. What did you take?"</p><p>"Not me. A customer. There was a special coffee bean... I didn't know."</p><p>He heard a stifled snicker on the other end of the line before she responded. "I see. Well, there is no cure for that sort of thing- in fact, a lot of people don't even believe they exist."</p><p>He scowled. "I've got some pretty strong evidence to show those people."</p><p>"That bad?" The tinny phone voice paused for a few moments, leaving Joker to sweat alone. Finally, she responded. "Give me half an hour, I'll come by after this. Can you last that long?"</p><p>"I can. I don't know about them."</p><p>"Well then send them to the bathroom or something. It won't fix a genuine chemical effect, but it might give them temporary relief. I have to go."</p><p>"Sure. Be quick." </p><p>She hung up, and he stood there in the attic in silence for a moment, wondering how he would get through the next 30 minutes. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<h4>The Prosecutor</h4><p><i>Where has he gone?</i> </p><p>Sae was missing the presence of the barista, though she may have settled for anyone at all. The cafe was otherwise entirely empty, and being there by herself was perhaps relaxing her more than it should. </p><p>She had undone the first few buttons on her shirt, the heat inside her body feeling almost oppressive. Were she at home, she would be wearing far less, and behaving far differently. As it was, she been surprised to find how little she cared about her exposure. She knew that any observer would be able to see the edges of her bra if they looked, the cleavage between her firm breasts on enticing display for all the world. </p><p>
  <i>Or at least, one man in it.</i>
</p><p>Still, some frame of propriety still held her still... as much as she had other ideas dancing in her mind. </p><p>He returned, looking a little hot under the collar himself. <i>Was he feeling like she was?</i> The thought ran through a mind entirely unconscious of the change in herself or what it might mean. All she could feel was the electricity in the air, in her, in him. She could feel it like a current running from him to her, through her body, to her thighs... </p><p>He gave her a gentle smile, one that glowed slightly in the dim lighting of the cafe. The very curve of his mouth spoke volumes to her, the glisten of his lips, all of it telling her a story that kindled further flames in her. </p><p>Their eyes met, and then seemingly resolved, he moved to the door. </p><p>"Please don't get the wrong idea- I'm closing up, but you can finish up your coffee if you want. No hurry- I won't kick you out for another hour or so."</p><p>His voice was low, sultry, welcoming... yet he still seemed tense. <i>Maybe it's his first time? Maybe he's feeling what I am, but he doesn't know how to handle it, handle </i>me<i>. He just knows he wants to try. And now it's just us...</i></p><p>He gave her a nervous smile, and she returned it gladly. </p><p>"Thank you for the offer, but I'm actually out. No chance of another?"</p><p>He slowed right down, eyes flicking from her face, to the cup, to her tits, to her face. Then, slowly, he offered her a remorseful look. "Coffee machine is off, unfortunately. Needs time to cool down. Can I offer you anything else? I have some curry leftover if you're hungry, or some chilled water?"</p><p><i>Oh, I'm hungry, and thirsty. And something to cool me down would probably be advised... but I don't want that. No water or curry will sate my appetite...</i> </p><p>"No thank you, I don't think that will quite... scratch my itch. You seem a little tense yourself, Amamiya-kun. Perhaps you should relax?"</p><p>He offered her another radiant smile, his dark eyes stroking the edges of her soul. "Oh no, thank you. There's a lot of pack up to do."</p><p>"Which would be easier," she cut in quickly, "if you weren't running on empty. Come on, your feet must be tired. Sit down for a moment!"</p><p>She gestured to the stool beside her, and he seemed to waver. <i>Is whatever duty holds him back wavering? I would waver, put in his position.</i> As if to tip the scales, she shifted her arms on the counter, pushing her breasts further out. </p><p>He couldn't hide the flick of his eyes to her chest once more, and she grinned. Finally, he replied that he would sit down with a glass of water, but only for a moment. </p><p>She offered him a radiant smile, felt the very sparkle in her own eyes. As he walked around the counter, she pivoted on the stool, feeling the tug of her pants against her crotch and stifling a moan. <i>Shit, that has never felt so... am I that turned on? For this young... actually, why not? Maybe tonight could go past flirting? No-one needs to know...</i></p><p>"So, you must have an interesting job," he offered up, perhaps feeling under the pressure of her predatory stare. "What do you do during the day?"</p><p>"Public prosecutor. Can't say much more." Her answer was brisk, almost rude. She didn't want to talk about work. </p><p>"Sounds stressful. Does that make it better when you get to go home?" </p><p>"Home's fine. Stressful too. I'd rather be here with you." </p><p>Again, her answer was almost rude in it's brevity, but much more direct. </p><p>"Surely, there must be someone who you get to chat to that you know better. A family member, perhaps-"</p><p>"No ring, no boyfriend." She flashed her hand at him briefly, and then leaned in towards him. </p><p>"I wasn't asking because of-"</p><p>"Then cut the crap." She snapped at him, his nervous demeanor getting to her. "You're feeling it too, aren't you? The questions might be cute to other women, but you don't need to dance around it with me. I'm here, you're here."</p><p>He paled, which only offset his eyes even more. <i>God, he's attractive.</i> Her pants were feeling very restrictive at this stage, the heat between her legs positively distracting. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I can't... um... work, you know. We have a restroom if you need to... if you need anything." </p><p>His sentence ended as disappointingly as it began, and frustrated her throughout. "I'd rather you join me." She replied, sliding herself deliciously across the stool as she rose to stand in front of him. His face was at the height of her heaving chest, rising and falling with each increasingly shallow breath. </p><p>"I should probably-" he began, standing up himself. She moved to block him, but her feet continued the night's trend of not quite behaving in a timely manner. As she began to tumble, she saw the alarm in his eyes, and the next thing she knew she was pressed against him. </p><p>As they rose together, she was practically in his arms. Her body was close to his... <i>not close enough.</i> She took the opportunity to step in, placing one foot on the footrest of his stool so she could straddle him as he stood, if only slightly. </p><p>"Look, it's okay," she breathed, relishing the feeling of his hip against her crotch. "It's been a long time since I've been touched... I'm just looking for a little light fun."</p><p>"I can't help you..." he replied, trying half-heartedly to get out of the situation, but she pivoted around him and pinned him against the counter. </p><p>"Oh, but you can."</p><p>She shifted again, body now moving fluidly into place against him once more. His hand was now trapped between his own hip and her crotch, and she stifled a moan as she began to rub herself against it.</p><p>"You don't need to worry- I won't say anything. No questions, just some relief for both of us. Surely I'm not so unappealing? I've seen the way you look at me." Her brown eyes burrowed into his, seeking a way into his pants. "Wait... you're not the boy that Boss took in, are you? The probation student?"</p><p>There was a flash of something in his eyes. "No, I just work for him."</p><p>"I could swear he looked-"</p><p>She stopped, cut off suddenly by his hand. His fingers had moved, pressing against her crotch, her pussy. It was through the pants, but she could already feel some relief simply from the sensation of being <i>touched.</i> </p><p>She laughed, no longer caring who he was. Only that he continued. She reached down, instantly grabbing onto his cock through his pants. He wasn't quite hard, but after a moment or two that changed. </p><p>Her mind was going blank, the sensation of his fingers and the feel of his manhood combining to drive her into a frenzy. She pushed against him, harder, pushing his whole body up against the counter. He grunted in discomfort, but she didn't care, grabbing his hand and shoving it down her pants. </p><p>The waistband was far too tight to comfortably allow it, but as his hand ground against the soaked cotton of her panties she didn't care at all. It didn't matter if he was terrible at it, it didn't even really matter if he was trying. She could feel him touching her there, and every movement burned in her core, radiated in the depths of her pussy and tingled her clit. Even the most awkward touch was enough to elicit a rough groan of pleasure from her, she was so damn horny. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<h4>The Wildcard</h4><p>Her hand grabbed roughly at his crotch through her pants as he did what he could to bring her to completion. </p><p>It wasn't that he didn't want to, not really. She was fearsome, gorgeous, intelligent, and very alluring on a quiet day. It was the circumstances. He felt terrible for effectively drugging her, and wished more than anything that she would simply go to the bathroom and sort herself out. </p><p>(He pushed deeper still the thought of sitting in his bed, overhearing her, and how damned hot that would be.)</p><p>Still, she wouldn't let him get so far, and if this was the only way to calm her down then he'd do it. Better that than she keep digging into his identity, or worse try to blackmail him. </p><p>He grunted in pain as she squeezed hard around his cock, which was hard as a rock by now. "Hey-" He got no further before he was cut off by a keening scream, short but loud, as Sae came all over his hand. The panties were doing nothing to keep his hand dry, and even less as she bucked against him, nearly breaking his wrist in the process. </p><p>When she finally calmed down, he maneuvered himself slightly away, catching his breath and rubbing his wrist. <i>Well, at least that's sorted...</i></p><p>As if she knew his thoughts, her head snapped up. Lips reddened by her own bites pursed at him, eyes lidded heavily with lustful thoughts held him in their stare. </p><p>"Sit that tight ass down, boy."</p><p>"What?" He barely had time to react as she shoved him back, her martial arts training sending him flying back into a booth seat. He narrowly avoided cracking his back on a table, but the shock was still enough to stun him long enough. She stripped out of her pants with inhuman speed, the final two buttons of her shirt popping off the garment in her haste for it to join the growing floor pile. </p><p>He tried to rise, but she was too strong, pushing him right back down again. Her clumsiness from before seemed entirely gone now as her fingers nimbly undid his pants, his apron long pushed aside. </p><p>"No, you can't-" </p><p>In one swift, defiant motion, she pulled his hard cock from his pants and swallowed half of it. </p><p>It was at this precise time that he saw someone in the window- <i>Tae!</i> As the prosecutor's tongue curled around the shaft of his cock in his first ever blowjob, he made eye contact with the doctor. </p><p>Takemi's eyes widened as she took in the scene in front of her. You couldn't really see through the glass of the door unless you were very close, but Takemi was at the threshold and could see <i>everything.</i> Like a madman, Ren tried to subtly but very emphatically gesture towards the spare key that she knew about. </p><p><i>It always pays to have a doctor that can get to you anytime.</i> </p><p>Meanwhile, Sae was pushing further down, trying to suck his entire length into her throat. He moaned again as he felt the head of his cock against the back of her throat, felt her lips slide up and down his length.</p><p>"Iii gooa ink or cu..." she garbled as she sucked him into her mouth, "aa eh uk or aish ow." </p><p>"W-What?" He stammered, balancing in a horrible place between moral discomfort and physical euphoria. She seemed <i>really</i> determined to do a good job. </p><p>She pressed her lips further down his shaft, before withdrawing and rapidly jacking him off. Her eyes met his as her fist pumped up and down. </p><p>"I'm gonna drink your come, and then fuck your brains out. Does that <i>sound</i> better?"</p><p>Joker blushed at how direct it was, how filthy, but at the same time he knew his cock had never been harder. She smirked in satisfaction, and then took him back into her mouth. </p><p>In the meantime, Tae had managed to unlock the door and very carefully make her way in, taking care not to ring the bell. Sae gave no indication that she had noticed the doctor, consumed by her current task. </p><p>He tried not to let on, but could not avoid making eye contact with Takemi. She was staring at him with a look of utter skepticism. He could see why. </p><p>"Are you sure?" she mouthed at him silently. A moment of doubt took him- he really wasn't. He wanted this... but it was wrong. He nodded. </p><p>She shrugged, and then crouched down behind Sae. The prosecutor was still completely occupied, her lips having finally kissed the base of Joker's shaft. He hissed as he felt his entire cock in her mouth, her throat. <i>Fuck, this feels incredible...</i> </p><p>As she came up for air, the doctor struck. With alarming precision that spoke to a hidden past, her hands shot down to Sae's crotch. </p><p>Ren was glad that she had taken her mouth away to breathe, because if not he may have lost part of himself. The prosecutor yelped, screaming out a short "What!??" before a slim, black-nailed hand went over her mouth. </p><p>"I'm your guardian angel, sugar. Want me to take you to heaven?" As if to emphasise the point, she did something with her hands that Joker couldn't see. Sae's eyes rolled into the back of her head. </p><p>She had only a moment of hesitation before nodding, moaning a muffled yes. The doctor grinned wickedly. "Then let me break you."</p><p>She pulled Sae back to the ground, her own legs opening up to embrace the taller woman. As Ren took the opportunity to tidy himself up, both of Takemi's hands shot between the other woman's legs. </p><p>"Get out of here." Takemi's words were mouthed once more, but Ren got the idea. He looked down to Sae, already writhing under the doctor's skilled ministrations. </p><p>"I'll be right back, Miss Niijima."</p><p>"You'd better!" she grunted back between bouts of panting. As he retreated up the stairs, she called out to him. "I need that cock still!" </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>For the next 20 minutes, it was the strangest hell he'd lived in. </p><p>Mona was nowhere to be found, presumably having left the moment the weird stuff started happening. So, having the room to himself, he was simply left to wait and... well, listen. </p><p>The moans. </p><p>The screams. </p><p>The cursing, the filthy talk, the begging for orgasms.</p><p>Not all of it came from Sae, but she was clearly submitting to Takemi's will. He could only hear them, but whatever was happening, he knew he would <i>never</i> be able to tell another soul.</p><p>After a while it was too much for him to bear. He came twice that night, his mind painting the pictures that accompanied the symphony of feminine pleasure drifting up the staircase. </p><p>And then, it was gone. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A few hours later, his phone went off. </p><p><b>*Pi pipi pipipi*</b> </p><p>He reached over hesitantly to check it, already exhausted from the day's events. It was, unsurprisingly, from Takemi. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>T.T: You owe me BIG time.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>A.R: Was she okay?</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>T.T: She will be. She doesn't remember a thing. After all our tests together, I'm good at treating hallucinations and headaches. </i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>T.T: She thinks it was all just a sex dream brought on by stress. </i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>T.T: She'll have a hell of a headache tomorrow though. </i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>A.R: Thank you. I don't know what I would have done.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>T.T: Don't you?</i>
  </b>
</p><p>He put the phone down, refusing to answer. <i>I have an idea or two...</i> </p><p>Still, it was done and sorted. If she didn't remember anything, then perhaps he was in the clear. He briefly wondered if he should query why Sojiro had a product that made people- </p><p><b>*Pi pipi pipipi*</b> </p><p>He checked the notification on his phone- 1 new message from Takemi.T. </p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Give me another look at that cock and we'll call it even.</b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A few things were interesting about this one.</p><p>The pairing is one I am familiar with, if only briefly, from one of my favourite works. Sae in particular is, I find, a fascinating character. However, the sheer fact that the setting I gave this excluded it from being canonically linked to my other one is unusual for me. I decided that would result in a more interesting outcome, and I'm happy with the result </p><p>Usually I try to avoid switching perspectives too many times- that said, I wanted to play with the concept of the aphrodisiacs altering perception. That was fun, but without going full psychadelic trips it became more necessary to switch to Joker's point of view, otherwise it felt a bit ethically murky. I was more comfortable with this. </p><p>Putting Takemi in was a side effect of using Joker's perspective more- I didn't want it to be a threesome story, but it did occur to me that he would probably panic and call her for help. And, since there's so much Takemi/Sae love out there, figured I'd pay some homage. Takemi would definitely get it sorted. :P</p><p>Finally, I tried to have Sae's perspective as represented in her language, descriptions and focus change across the course of the narrative. Part of me thinks I should have gone over it a few more times to make it as clean and interesting as possible, improve my language, that sort of thing, but the point of these fics is to get something on the page and see how it flies- let it come out naturally. So, I didn't. Maybe I'll come back to this one and others later, and give it some more flair. For now, I am satisfied. </p><p>Thanks for reading so far down, and hope you enjoyed! As always, I love to hear from people, so feel free to let me know what you thought! Take care!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>